The Game
by griffontard
Summary: Sortant d'un étrange coma, Aidan Arthus un jeune moldu, voit sa vie chamboulée par l'apparition de nouveaux pouvoirs. Grâce à eux il peut enfin devenir fort et se protéger de ses oppresseurs. Et quand ils l'envoient dans un monde empli de magie il ne peut qu'être émerveillé. Mais quels sont ces mystères qui entourent sa famille et que se passe-t-il vraiment dans cette école ?
1. 1 Un nouveau Départ

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici le début de la réécriture de _The Game_. Et oui je n'ai pas définitivement abandonné cette fanfiction ! J'ai effectué quelques changements sur le système du jeu ce qui a entrainé une réécriture de l'histoire. Maintenant que ce dernier est moins bancal, je peux reprendre l'écriture de l'histoire et avancer dans les chapitres, bien que, toutes mes excuses pour cela, je doute avoir une publication très régulière, les aléas de la vie IRL m'en empêchant. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser apprécier ce nouveaux départ pour la fanfiction.

 **Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ**

Glastonbury. Cette ville, entourée de grands champs verdoyants, était célèbre dans tous les Royaumes Unis grâce aux différentes ruines médiévales que l'on trouvait aux alentours, et qui retraçaient une partie de l'histoire de l'ancienne Bretagne. Mais les lieux avaient bien changés depuis le temps des chevaliers et des rois. Aujourd'hui, les routes de terre et de pavés avaient laissé place à l'asphalte et les charrettes et chevaux, désormais remplacés par les monstres de métal qu'étaient les automobiles, trouvaient leurs places dans des écuries ou en décoration devant la mairie. Les bâtiments, plus récents, se composaient maintenant de briques rouges et étaient entourés de jardins au gazon parfaitement entretenu. Les couleurs paraissaient d'autant plus vives en cette fin d'après-midi du 5 novembre 2016 que le soleil se couchait.

Cette ambiance paisible, aux tons de feu, réchauffait quelque peu les rares passants présents dans les rues devant la vue qu'elle offrait. Ces pauvres gens qui ignoraient alors tout de l'agitation se déroulant dans une allée sombre. Les habitations de chaque côté empêchaient la lueur dorée du crépuscule d'éclairer la scène, plongeant le lieu dans une obscurité où ne perçaient que de simples ombres se mouvant, et le trafic routier couvrait les sons qui en provenaient, si bien que la venelle semblait coupé du reste du monde.

Si une personne s'était intéressée à ce qu'il s'y passait, il aurait pu remarquer, au milieu des cartons déchirés, des cagettes brisées et des poubelles éventrées, un groupe d'une dizaine d'enfant s'exclamant joyeusement. Les bambins s'organisaient en un cercle, entourant une forme non définie au sol. Tout cela aurait pu être un simple jeu, si les marmots n'étaient pas en train de donner des coups plus ou moins violents à la chose au milieu qui gémissait.

En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait deviner des jambes repliées contre le torse et deux bras dont les mains s'étaient jointes sur la nuque dans une tentative désespérée de la protéger. Une tête était enfouie entre les deux genoux, mais cela n'empêchait pas les bourreaux de l'atteindre. Les vêtements sales de l'enfant, car il s'agissait bien d'un enfant, commençaient à partir en lambeaux à force de frottements au sol, et laissaient entrapercevoir une peau bleuie par le froid et les coups, ainsi que des égratignures à plusieurs endroits d'où le sang coulait. Ses long cheveux noirs possédant d'étranges mèches rousses tirant sur le rouge étaient emmêlées et pleins de crasse.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas à le rendre misérable, son visage fin auquel les rondeurs de l'enfance manquaient avait de nombreuses plaies plus ou moins profondes. Un bleu se formait au niveau de la mâchoire sous l'oreille droite. Son œil gauche gonflait et virait au noir, cachant une pupille de couleur chocolat, où brillait une lueur terrifiée. L'autre était fermé à cause d'un flot continu de liquide carmin s'échappant de son arcade sourcilière suite à un coup bien placé.

La pauvre victime ne semblait pas avoir plus de neuf ou dix ans, là où la tranche d'âge de ses agresseurs variait entre dix et treize ans.

« Sale monstre ! On va t'apprendre à nous empêcher de nous amuser !

— Tu n'es qu'un pauvre abrutit, Sous-merde !

— Tu ne mérites pas de vivre et de respirer notre air !

— Tu vas voir ce qui arrive aux gens qui font des trucs bizarres sans arrêt ! Démon !

— Regardez-le il pleure sa maman ! Dis quoi que ce soit et on va tuer ton petit papa et ta petite maman !

— Ouais ! Comme on s'est occupé de ton petit chat la dernière fois ! Haha ! Si tu l'avais entendu miauler après qu'il se soit fait écrasé sur la route ! Tu n'aurais pas dû être bizarre ! »

Chaque phrase véhiculait une haine profonde et s'accompagnait d'un coup. Le souffre-douleur ressentait les sentiments de ses bourreaux le pénétrer tout autant que le froid du sol. Il n'en pouvait plus. La douleur était trop forte. Pourquoi devait-il subir ça ? Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils sur lui ? Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il repensait au moment où il avait retrouvé son chat noir, Lily, avec ses parents. Maintenant il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais pourquoi s'en étaient-ils pris à lui ? C'était un pauvre animal qui n'avait rien fait.

« Hey les gars regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

S'obligeant à regarder pour juger quel malheur allait encore lui tomber dessus, il senti sa peur croitre encore. L'un des tourmenteurs, qui semblait être le chef du groupe, venait de ramasser une longue barre métallique fine qui avait dû être un pied de table quelques temps auparavant, et l'agitait comme un gourdin avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

« Et si on jouait encore un peu ? » susurra méchamment le leader.

Il leva les bras en hauteur avant d'abattre son arme improvisée devant lui, frappant juste. Un rire éclata tandis que le pied de table retraçait la même ligne verticale, pour heurter une seconde fois le corps meurtri de l'enfant.

Puis une troisième.

Et une quatrième.

Chaque coup était plus violent que le précédent. Le bourreau ne riait plus. Ses dents se serraient avec force durcissant ses traits, et, dans ses yeux, ne brillait plus qu'une haine pure. Les autres agresseurs l'acclamaient en s'esclaffant et pariaient sur combien de temps mettrait le monstre à mourir.

Un autre coup tomba. Un bruit de choc. Un craquement suivit d'un hurlement. Le sang, qui formait déjà une petite flaque sous l'enfant gicla et il paniqua encore plus. Son bras. Il ne sentait plus son bras. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger ses doigts.

« Regardez ! C'est dégueulasse ! Son os sort de son bras ! s'exclama une voix

— Il est encore vivant ? Comment on peut être encore vivant si on a un os qui sort de notre corps ? interrogea une autre

— C'est vraiment un monstre ! Il faut débarrasser le monde de lui ! » cria un troisième bourreau en prenant le pied de table pour frapper à son tour.

Les cris s'intensifièrent comme les coups. La victime ne sentait plus son corps. Il allait mourir. Ils allaient le tuer. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Sous la panique et la peur, ses pensées se tournèrent vers ses parents. Ils venaient de fêter ses dix ans quatre jours plus tôt. Ils lui avaient offert _Prolister_ un nouveau jeu vidéo. Si seulement il avait pu être aussi fort que Sai, le personnage qu'il y incarnait, il aurait pu se protéger. Il aurait pu protéger Lily. Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui ce soir.

Il souhaita, dans un moment de folie, pouvoir devenir Sai juste pour enfin pouvoir se protéger et ne pas mourir. Toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers ce but. Il voulait devenir plus fort tout de suite pour se relever et tous les envoyer voler. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces. Ca ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là.

Tout à coup il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Au milieu du froid qui s'insinuait en lui, au milieu du manque de sensation, une forte chaleur commençait à poindre au plus profond de son être. C'était comme une énergie qui se répandait dans tout son corps en le brulant. La douleur était atroce. Pire que celle qu'il ressentait quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps se détruisait pour se reconstruire. Ses nerfs, ses muscles, ses os… Partout il pouvait avoir conscience de cette force étrange, qui semblait chercher un moyen de sortir de son corps. Puis, il eut la sensation que cette énergie venait d'exploser, ne laissant qu'une chaleur douce et agréable suivie d'une immense fatigue qui l'emporta doucement dans la noirceur de l'inconscience.

Au même moment, passant dans la rue, quelques badauds entendirent les cris de joie et de haine des enfants percer et regardèrent dans l'allée. Alors que l'un d'entre eux s'avança pour voir de quoi il retournait exactement, une lueur verte apparue au milieu du petit groupe. Celle-ci se fit lentement plus vive pendant que les exclamations se teintaient de peur, et que tous se paralysaient. Enfin, au moment où la lumière fût telle qu'il n'était plus possible de la regarder croitre, elle tonna en formant une onde de choc qui fit valser les agresseurs en arrière. L'homme, surpris, s'attendit à faire un vol plané, mais la force le traversa sans le blesser avant de se perdre à l'horizon. Un gémissement le fit sortir de son état de stupeur, et il vit que l'épicentre du phénomène étrange était un enfant aux portes de la mort, gisant dans une mare de sang. Réagissant immédiatement, il prit son téléphone portable et appela une ambulance.

—

Le noir l'entourait. Il ne pouvait absolument rien voir, si ce n'était son corps. Autour de lui, il n'y avait rien. Ou plutôt, il devait y avoir quelque chose, sinon il ne pourrait pas se tenir debout et il ne sentirait pas un sol sous ses pieds. Il essaya de faire un mouvement quelconque, mais il semblait comme paralysé. Il ouvrit la bouche et se renseigna sur la présence d'une autre personne, mais seule sa voie se muant en un écho interminable lui répondit. Il ressenti à nouveau la peur s'insinuer en lui.

" Est-ce que je suis mort ? s'interrogea-t-il intérieurement, C'est à ça que ça ressemble ? Pourquoi je peux rien voir ? Pourquoi il y a personne ? Pourquoi je suis tout seul ? C'est quoi ici ? "

Sa respiration se fit saccadée, en proie à une crise de panique. Il ne savait plus que faire. Il ne voulait pas rester tout seul. Il voulait que ses parents le prennent dans leurs bras. Etait-il puni pour avoir fait quelque chose de mal ? Etait-ce la raison de sa présence ici ?

Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, lorsqu'apparue devant lui une chose inattendue qui mis fin à sa panique tant la stupeur fut grande.

[ _Bienvenue dans The Game_ ]

[ _Vous venez de démarrer une nouvelle partie_.]

[ _Veuillez maintenant créer votre personnage._ ]

C'était une fenêtre d'information. Elle était de couleur verte et le texte, à la police semi-manuscrite, était en noir. C'était le même type de fenêtre qui apparaissait dans _Prolister_. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

L'enfant réfléchit. A un moment il se faisait battre à mort, et l'instant suivant…

"Est-ce que mon vœux s'est réalisé ? Je suis devenu comme Sai ? Mais, comment c'est possible ?"

Regardant à nouveau le cadre, il remarqua dans le coin inférieur droit une sorte de bouton possédant une flèche. Prudemment, il leva son bras et appuya dessus remarquant que sa paralysie semblait avoir disparue pour ses membres supérieurs.

La fenêtre s'effaça, le faisant sursauter, et une autre s'ouvrit à la place.

[ _Vérifiez vos informations personnelles_ ]

[ _Nom : Aidan Arthus_]

[ _Âge : ? ans_]

[ _Sexe : Homme_]

Tout ceci était incompréhensible. Pourquoi son âge était-il noté comme une inconnue ? Il venait tout juste de fêter son dixième anniversaire. Décidant de résoudre ce mystère plus tard, le jeune garçon confirma la véracité des informations. La curiosité et l'excitation de la nouveauté prenaient la place de la peur, et il commençait à ressentir une certaine impatience à voir la suite. Alors qu'à nouveau la fenêtre se fermait, il eut l'impression que son esprit se détachait de son corps et s'envolait dans une courbe avant d'atterrir à une certaine distance face à celui-ci. De nouvelles informations apparurent alors, l'aidant à comprendre ce petit voyage extracorporel.

[ _Apparence de l'avatar_ ]

[ _Taille : 1m25 _]

[ _Poids : 25kg _]

[ _Cheveux : Coupe 1 _]

[ _Couleur principale des cheveux : Noir #000000_]

[ _Couleur des mèches : Auburn #CC0000_]

[ _Œil gauche : Marron #663300_]

[ _Œil droit : Vert #009900_]

[ _Visage : Forme 1_]

Voilà qui était intéressant même s'il ne pensait pas vraiment s'en servir. Il aimait son apparence après tout. Même si ses cheveux étaient le sujet de certaines des "farces" de ses camarades, il deviendrait rapidement assez fort pour se protéger. Peut-être pourrait-il quand même modifier juste la couleur de ses mèches ? Il fit défiler les différentes couleurs avant de se décider pour un bleu foncé. Satisfait il valida son choix, et son esprit réintégra son corps alors qu'une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrait devant lui, affichant ses [ _Statistiques_ ]. Son excitation monta d'un cran. Tout cela ressemblait de plus en plus à un jeu vidéo dont il serait le héros et dont il vivrait réellement l'histoire. Se demandant à quoi il allait aboutir, il se concentra sur les données présentes devant lui. Les [ _Statistiques_ ] étaient une part importante dans un jeu, représentant les forces et faiblesses du personnage au niveau de ses caractéristiques. Par exemple une personne possédant 100 points de [ _Force_ ] pourrait porter dix fois plus de choses et frapperait dis fois plus fort qu'une personne n'en possédant que 10.

[ _Statistiques_ ]

[ _Agilité : {10}_ ]

[ _Dextérité : {10}_ ]

[ _Vitesse : {10}_ ]

[ _Discrétion : {10}_ ]

[ _Force : {10}_ ]

[ _Endurance : {10}_ ]

[ _Constitution : {10}_ ]

[ _Perception : {10}_ ]

[ _Intelligence : {10}_ ]

[ _Sagesse : {10}_ ]

[ _Charisme : {10}_ ]

[ _Magie : {10}_ ]

[ _Chance : {10}_ ]

[ _Points à répartir : 20_ ]

[ _Vous pouvez, si vous le souhaitez, enlever des points dans les autres caractéristiques afin d'augmenter votre capital de points._ ]

Aidan réfléchit à ce qui lui serait le plus important. La [ _Discrétion_ ] était bien évidemment essentielle pour éviter que ses détracteurs ne le remarque et ne l'attaque. Ensuite, la [ _Vitesse_ ], qui lui permettrait de s'échapper plus facilement. L'[ _Endurance_ ] l'aiderait grandement à tenir le rythme des courses qu'il aurait à faire pour s'enfuir. La [ _Constitution_ ] serait sans doute la [ _Statistique_ ] sur laquelle il devrait mettre l'accent, celle-ci renforçant sa capacité à résister aux coups physiques. Enfin, la [ _Perception_ ] qui augmenterait sa facilité à repérer ses détracteurs et donc les éviter.

Une fois ceci en tête, il regarda quelles [ _Statistiques_ ] il pourrait diminuer pour avoir plus de points à répartir. La [ _Dextérité_ ], la [ _Force_ ] et le [ _Charisme_ ] lui étaient inutiles, donc il pouvait se permettre de les réduire de moitié. Quant à la [ _Magie_ ] il ne savait pas comment s'en servir, mais elle pourrait lui être utile. Il y enleva donc 3 points, passant ainsi son capital à trente-huit.

Il commença par mettre 5 points dans chacune des [ _Statistiques_ ] qu'il souhaitait augmenter ce qui ne lui laissait plus que 13 points à mettre. Alors qu'il allait les placer en [ _Constitution_ ], il repensa à son passage à tabac précédent. Si jamais ils l'attrapaient à nouveau même en augmentant sa résistance, il aurait à nouveau à faire avec la douleur et il n'y survivrait peut être pas. Il se décida après quelques minutes de réflexion à répartir également 10 points en [ _Vitesse_ ] et [ _Endurance_ ] pour augmenter ses chances de fuite, puis les 3 points restants dans sa [ _Constitution_ ], avant de valider.

[ _Veuillez choisir l'affichage des statistiques que vous souhaitez_ ]

[ _Tronqué_ ]

[ _Simplifié_ ]

[ _Détaillé_ ]

Il appuya sur l'affichage tronqué afin de voir à quoi cela correspondait, mais une autre fenêtre s'afficha lui demandant s'il était sûr de son choix, tout en précisant qu'il lui serait possible de le changer via le menu d'option. Il revint à la fenêtre précédente et opta pour l'affichage simplifié. Le tableau qui s'afficha ensuite était composé de cinq colonnes. La première annonçait la statistique, la seconde sa valeur de base. Venaient ensuite les bonus/malus en pourcentages, puis en valeur fixe, et enfin la valeur totale.

[ _Statistiques_ ]

[ _Agilité : {10} {+19,44%} {0} {13}_ ]

[ _Dextérité : {5} {-11,17%} {0} {5}_ ]

[ _Vitesse : {20} {+29,27%} {0} {30}_ ]

[ _Discrétion : {15} {+23,38%} {0} {21}_ ]

[ _Force : {5} {+5,84%} {0} {6}_ ]

[ _Endurance : {20} {+26,43%} {0} {27}_ ]

[ _Constitution : {18} {+13,04%} {+4} {26}_ ]

[ _Perception : {15} {+6,57%} {0} {16}_ ]

[ _Intelligence : {10} {+22,86%} {0} {13}_ ]

[ _Sagesse : {10} {+43,13%} {0} {17}_ ]

[ _Charisme : {5} {+15,79%} {0} {8}_ ]

[ _Magie : {7} {+1,90%} {0} {8}_ ]

[ _Chance : {10} {+0%} {0} {10}_ ]

Les valeurs totales de ses [ _Statistiques_ ] n'étaient pas exceptionnelles de ce qu'il pouvait en dire, bien que les bonus en pourcentage qu'il recevait en [ _Vitesse_ ], [ _Discrétion_ ], [ _Intelligence_ ] et [ _Sagesse_ ] pourraient devenir assez conséquents s'il augmentait ces [ _Statistiques_ ] en particulier. Il choisit de passer à la suite, l'impatience le gagnant. Une nouvelle fenêtre avec un compte à rebours s'afficha devant lui :

[ _Vous allez maintenant entrer dans le jeu._ ]

[ _5_ ]

[ _4_ ]

[ _3_ ]

[ _2_ ]

[ _1_ ]

[ _Bonne partie_ ]

Les environs s'illuminèrent soudainement, éblouissant Aidan qui fut forcé à fermer les yeux. Il se senti alors partir en arrière, comme en chute libre, avant qu'un choc ne se répande dans tout son être l'envoyant dans l'inconscience.

—

Son premier sens à s'éveiller fut l'odorat. Il sentait tout autour de lui une désagréable odeur de désinfectant mélangé aux médicaments. Puis son toucher lui indiqua qu'il était dans un lit plutôt confortable et que le soleil réchauffait sa peau au niveau du visage. Il ressentait aussi une gêne au niveau de la pliure de son coude droit et de sa hanche. Ensuite ce fut au tour de l'ouïe qui lui permit d'entendre une personne sanglotant près de lui. Avec un effort de concentration il reconnut la voix de sa mère, et sentit aussitôt un poignard lui transpercer le cœur. Etait-ce lui qui l'avait mise dans un tel état ? Il essaya de bouger ou de dire quelque chose, mais ses muscles ne répondaient plus. Le goût arriva bientôt mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valut que cela ne soit pas le cas. La saveur présente dans sa bouche lui fit avoir un haut le cœur. Elle lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait vomi un moment auparavant et qu'il n'avait pas pu se rincer. Le bon côté de la chose c'est qu'il avait fait un mouvement, et grâce à cela toute personne présente dans la pièce, dont sa mère, avaient pu le voir bouger.

Un médecin présent dans la pièce se précipita sur lui pour essayer de le calmer. Il le tourna sur le côté amenant sa tête au-dessus d'une bassine dans laquelle Aidan déversa un liquide jaunâtre lui brulant la gorge, ce qui le poussa à pousser un gémissement de douleur les larmes aux yeux. Une main caressait ses cheveux et une voix d'homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, sans doute le docteur, lui murmurait des mots réconfortants. Finissant par se calmer, l'enfant ouvrit ses yeux avant de les refermer sous l'afflux de lumière trop intense. Il entendit des rideaux être tirés et vit à travers ses paupières closes la luminosité diminuer drastiquement. En confiance il rouvrit les yeux et pu enfin regarder en direction de ses parents qui, souriant et les larmes aux yeux, annoncèrent :

\- Bon retour mon chéri.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Fin du chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. De même si vous avez certaines remarques qui pourraient m'aider à m'améliorer, envoyez toujours un commentaire, ou un message privé si vous êtes plus à l'aise comme ça.

Je tenais aussi à parler de deux petites choses avant de vous laisser :

Il y a quelques temps plusieurs auteurs de fanfiction francophone ont décidé de former une petite communauté d'écrivains nommée « La Ligue des Chroniqueurs ». Ce groupe a pour but de relancer la fanfiction francophone qui se meurt. Son fandom principal est Naruto, mais de plus en plus de personnes nous rejoignant sont sur le fandom de Harry Potter.

Pour suivre le groupe c'est très simple :

Il y a un Facebook pour lequel il vous suffit d'ajouter après l'url de Facebook : LigueDesChroniqueurs/

Mais il y a également un Discord que vous pouvez rejoindre avec le lien suivant : discord. gg / kUfxrT3 (pensez à enlever les espaces du lien url pour que ça fonctionne)

Je n'y suis certes que peu actif mais vous pourrez y découvrir de nombreux auteurs excellents que je ne peux que vous recommander.

Un autre point que je souhaitais aborder qui rejoint le précédent est que le grand taré-mégalomaniaque NVJM a créé une sect.. un groupe sur discord qui réunit également de nombreux tar… auteurs de fanfictions qui parlent… de fanfiction (étrange n'est-ce pas ?). Si vous n'êtes pas sain d'esprit ou que vous n'avez pas peur de devenir dingues, vous pouvez toujours en parler au grand chef en installant Discord (ou en allant sur le site) et en cherchant NVJM#3762 qui devrait vous accueillir à grand coups de multiples personnalités ou de poils selon son humeur. Sinon s'il vous fait trop peur vous pouvez me demander et j'irai en parler au dictateur-taré

Bien, je crois que c'est tout. Je vous dis donc à la prochaine fois !


	2. 2 Premiers pas

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir ! Me voici avec le chapitre deux de _The Game_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le plaisir que je prends à l'écrire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Premiers pas**

 **Un médecin présent dans la pièce se précipita sur lui pour essayer de le calmer. Il le tourna sur le côté amenant sa tête au-dessus d'une bassine dans laquelle Aidan déversa un liquide jaunâtre qui lui brula la gorge ce qui le poussa à lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Une main caressait ses cheveux et une voix d'homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, sans doute le docteur, lui murmurait des mots réconfortants. Finissant par se calmer l'enfant ouvrit ses yeux avant de les refermer sous l'afflux de lumière trop intense. Il entendit des rideaux être tirés et vit à travers ses paupières closes la luminosité diminuer drastiquement. En confiance il rouvrit les yeux et pu enfin regarder en direction de ses parents qui, souriant et les larmes aux yeux, annoncèrent :**

 ** _-_** **Bon retour mon chéri.**

Dans la chambre d'hôpital régnait le plus grand calme. Christopher et Brenna Arthus étaient sortis de la chambre depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure, sur ordre du médecin afin que celui-ci puisse examiner Aidan. L'homme et les différents infirmiers avaient déjà effectué de nombreux test sur l'enfant, qui les laissait faire sans trop protester, comprenant que c'était la manière la plus rapide qu'il aurait de sortir d'ici. Il avait en effet hâte d'explorer plus en profondeur ses nouvelles capacités. Il avait dans un premier temps eu peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un songe, mais cette suspicion avait été vite écartée quand, alors que ses parents sortaient, une fenêtre s'était ouverte devant lui indiquant :

[ _Vous êtes actuellement au West Mendip Hospital_ ]

[ _Régénération des PV +100%_ ]

[ _Régénération des PM +100%_ ]

En voyant le cadre, il avait souris. Ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve. Il avait toujours ses pouvoirs même si cela semblait irréel. De plus, cela lui avait permis de déterminer qu'il était le seul à voir les informations, personne n'ayant réagi lorsqu'elles étaient apparues. Tout cela alimentait son excitation et son imagination quant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de cette capacité. Il pouvait enfin se protéger lui et ses proches, aider les autres et peut-être même devenir un super héros !

Mais avant, il devait monter de niveau, augmenter ses statistiques, obtenir des compétences… Il en avait le vertige. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte d'ici pour commencer son entraînement. Aidan s'enquit auprès du médecin d'une voix rauque au moment où il faisait revenir dans la pièce sa famille :

« Quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir Monsieur ? »

Le docteur Maureau interrogea les autres adultes Arthus du regard qui hochèrent gravement la tête.

« Il faut que tu comprenne que, lorsque tu es arrivé à l'hôpital, ton état était très grave. Ton corps a eu besoin d'énormément de repos pour guérir, et donc ton cerveau l'a endormi pendant longtemps.

— J'ai dormi combien de temps ? voulut savoir le jeune patient.

— Tu es resté dans le coma pendant trois mois. »

L'enfant se figea. Il savait déjà qu'il avait failli mourir dans cette ruelle et que c'était son pouvoir qui l'avait sauvé en se libérant, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à être resté inconscient autant de temps. Il comprenait également pourquoi sa mère avait parue aussi désespérée, avant qu'il ne montre de signe de réveil. Qu'avait-elle pu penser en voyant son fils dans un état proche de la mort pendant un trimestre entier ?

« De ce que les résultats ont montré, tes muscles ont commencé à s'atrophier. Cela veut dire que tu as commencé à perdre un peu tes muscles, et tu auras besoin d'un peu de rééducation. Tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici avant que ton corps n'ai totalement récupéré, repris le médecin.

— Cela devrait prendre combien de temps ? demanda Christopher

— Cela dépend énormément des personnes et de leur volonté. Certains retrouvent toutes leurs capacités au bout de seulement trois ou quatre semaines tandis que d'autres y parviennent en moins de deux. Je ne peux pas réellement juger combien de temps cela nous prendra, mais Aidan est jeune et les enfants ont généralement une vitesse de rétablissement supérieure à celle des adultes. Je m'avancerai donc en disant qu'il pourrait y arriver avec assez d'envie d'ici deux semaines et demie. »

Alors qu'il allait demander s'il n'y avait pas un moyen pour lui de sortir plus vite, une fenêtre s'ouvrit devant le jeune patient.

[ _Nouvelle quête disponible : Un esprit sain dans un corps sain_ ]

[ _Classification de la quête : Majeure_ ]

[ _Rang de la quête : C_ ]

[ _Objectif principal : Retrouvez toutes les fonctionnalités de votre corps d'avant votre coma en moins de 1 mois_ ]

[ _Objectif secondaire : Accomplissez la quête en une semaine ou moins_ ]

[ _Objectif bonus : ?_ ]

[ _Récompense principale : +60 EXP, 40£, Suppression du Statut_ **Muscles atrophiés** ]

[ _Récompense secondaire : +120 EXP, 80£_ ]

[ _Récompense bonus : ?_ ]

[O _Accepter-Décliner X_ ]

Une notification de quête. Les quêtes étaient en quelque sorte des missions que le joueur avait à remplir et pour lesquelles il recevait des récompenses. De ce qu'il pouvait en juger, le système de ses pouvoirs semblait similaire à celui de _Prolister_. Dans son jeu il existait plusieurs types de quête :

\- Les quêtes mineures qui regroupaient toutes les demandes basiques d'un PNJ comme aller cueillir des ingrédients de potion ou redécorer une demeure

\- Les quêtes moyennes qui regroupaient des quêtes d'infiltration, d'élimination d'un certain nombre de monstre ou encore une récolte d'ingrédients propres à des monstres tels que des plumes de Quetzalcóatl

\- Les quêtes supérieures qui elles comprenaient des quêtes d'assassinat ou d'espionnage

\- Les quêtes majeures qui elles correspondaient à toutes les quêtes possédant la faculté d'influencer l'histoire future du jeu comme l'invasion d'une forteresse ou la récupération d'un artefact légendaire pour un PNJ important.

Parmi ces différents types de quête était compris plusieurs niveaux de difficultés allant de rang D jusqu'au rang SSS en passant par les rangs C, B, A, S et SS. Les récompenses et objectifs étaient déterminés à la fois par la classification et le rang de la quête. Par exemple une quête de classification mineure de rang D n'aurait qu'un objectif très simple à réaliser mais possèderait une récompense minime. A l'inverse, une quête de classification majeure de rang SSS aurait de très fortes chances de posséder plusieurs objectifs ainsi qu'une récompense immense. Bien sûr une quête non majeure obtenue au niveau un de rang SSS aurait reçu un rang totalement différent si elle avait été obtenue à un niveau supérieur et de même les récompenses étaient adaptées au niveau à laquelle la quête avait été donnée.

Acceptant la quête, il remercia ses nouveaux pouvoirs d'être si utiles, ceux-ci lui ayant permis de répondre à l'une de ses interrogations avant qu'il n'ait à demander.

Maureau pris congé de la petite famille qui fêta ses retrouvailles dans le calme d'un câlin groupé. Les parents d'Aidan s'étaient placés de chaque côté du lit et l'avait pris dans une chaude étreinte qui s'éternisa. Cela lui permit de se relaxer alors même qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte être tendu. Les deux adultes étaient là pour lui et ne le lâcheraient jamais. Ce serait pour eux qu'il deviendrait plus fort et il ferait tout pour les protéger.

« Maman, papa, je vous aime. murmura-t-il

— Nous aussi petit roi. Et je te promets que plus jamais on ne laissera ceci arriver. assura son père

— Je veux devenir plus fort, se décida l'enfant en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son père, Je veux apprendre à me battre. Je veux pouvoir me protéger la prochaine fois. Papa s'il te plait apprend moi à manier l'épée. »

Une lueur de fierté s'alluma dans le regard de l'adulte, chassant lentement l'inquiétude qui l'emplissait jusqu'alors.

« Nous verrons après ton rétablissement complet petit roi. Mais avant tout je veux être sûr que tu ne cherches pas à l'apprendre pour te venger mais pour te protéger. L'épée est une extension de ton corps et elle possède une âme. Si tu t'en sers comme un outil de vengeance, sa soif de sang ne fera que grandir mais si au contraire tu cherches à protéger, alors sa force et sa robustesse s'accroitront et ensemble vous deviendrez un mur que tes ennemis ne sauront briser.

— Je te le promets papa. »

A ces mots une nouvelle quête s'activa :

[ _Nouvelle quête disponible : La voie de l'épée_ ]

[ _Classification de la quête : Supérieure_ ]

[ _Rang de la quête : SSS_ ]

[ _Objectif : Devenez un expert de l'escrime_ ]

[ _Objectif secondaire : N'utilisez pas votre art pour vous venger_ ]

[ _Récompense : +675 EXP, 5 000£, Titre_ [ _Maître épéiste_ ]]

[ _Récompense secondaire : +250 EXP, 1 000 G, 250 M, 125 N_ ]

[ _O Accepter-Décliner X_ ]

Voyant cela Aidan fit un mouvement naturel pour serrer son père contre lui et en profita pour appuyer sur la touche d'acceptation. Il ne décevrait pas son père. De toute façon il n'avait pas envie de se venger. Se venger signifierait tuer et il ne voulait pas tuer qui que ce soit.

Pendant le temps restant de leur visite, les deux parents expliquèrent que les jeunes l'ayant attaqué avaient dans un premier temps été mis en garde à vue puis interrogés par les policiers. Ces dernièrs attendaient d'ailleurs son réveil afin de pouvoir lui poser des questions pour obtenir les derniers éléments de l'enquête. D'après l'avocat de la famille Arthus, les familles des agresseurs risquaient d'avoir une amande conséquente à payer tandis que leurs enfants encouraient une peine de prison variant entre cinq et dix ans. Cette nouvelle rassura un peu Aidan qui ne désirait pas vraiment retomber sur eux dès sa sortie.

La famille se réconforta pendant quelques heures avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne informer les parents que l'heure des visites allait bientôt se passer et qu'ils devraient bientôt quitter les lieux. Lui promettant de revenir le lendemain, Mr. et Mrs. Arthus sortirent de la chambre en lui souhaitant au revoir.

Une fois seul, le garçon se redressa tant bien que mal en position assise et se mit à réfléchir. Il souhaitait voir les différents champs qui lui étaient propre comme il savait qu'il y avait dans _Prolister_ mais il ne savait pas comment y accéder. Dans son jeu il possédait un menu qu'il pouvait ouvrir à tout moment et dans lequel se trouvait ses [ _Informations personnelles_ ], [ _Statistiques_ ], [ _Compétences Passives_ ] et autres. Or ici il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait ouvrir un tel menu n'étant plus derrière un écran sur son ordinateur mais directement dans le jeu.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion il s'énerva :

« Mais raaaah comment je fais pour consulter mes informations personnelles si y a rien pour les ouvrir ? »

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, une fenêtre s'ouvrit devant lui le faisant sursauter. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de deviner que le jeu devait obéir à certaines commandes vocales et donc qu'il devait annoncer à voix haute les données qu'il souhaitait consulter. Il ferma la fenêtre puis tenta de l'ouvrir à nouveau en énonçant le nom de celle-ci. Ce fut un succès.

Fier de sa déduction, il se concentra sur le cadre présent devant lui.

[ _Informations Personnelles_ ]

[ _Nom : Aidan Arthus_ ]

[ _Âge : ? ans_ ]

Une fois encore son âge était indiqué par un point d'interrogation comme s'il lui était inconnu et qu'il n'était pas sensé le connaître. Il était pourtant né le 1 Novembre 2006 et nous étions aujourd'hui le 10 Févier 2017. Donc à moins qu'il ne soit vraiment mauvais en mathématiques, il avait bien 10 ans. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi le jeu lui cachait-il cette information ? Cela avait-il un lien avec l'obtention de ses pouvoirs ? Ou y avait-il une sorte de "bug" ? Et si c'était le cas, comment pourrait-il être réparé étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de sorte de mise à jour du jeu ?

Alors qu'il continuait à s'interroger, se perdant de plus en plus dans des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres, une nouvelle notification de quête s'ouvrit.

[ _Nouvelle quête disponible : Quel est mon âge ?_ ]

[ _Classification de la quête : Majeure_ ]

[ _Rang de la quête : S_ ]

[ _Objectif : Découvrez quel âge vous avez_ ]

[ _Récompense : +5000 EXP, +20 Points de stat_ ]

[ _O Accepter-Décliner X_ ]

Avait-il bien lu ? Venait-il bien de recevoir une quête de classe majeure et de rang S pour découvrir quel âge il possédait ? Cela ne pouvait cacher que deux explications. La première était qu'il y avait une énorme erreur dans son nouveau pouvoir qui le faisait buguer. La seconde qu'il y avait un réel problème n'ayant rien à voir avec ses capacités spéciales et que, par extension, il ne connaissait pas son véritable âge. Il ne savait pas quelle solution il préférait étant donné que les deux étaient plutôt effrayantes dans leurs conséquences directes.

C'est avec la main tremblant légèrement qu'il accepta d'accomplir la quête malgré son appréhension. Cherchant à se changer les idées il continua son exploration des informations personnelles.

[ _Informations Personnelles_ ]

[ _Nom : Aidan Arthus_ ]

[ _Âge : ? ans_ ]

[ _Sexe : Homme_ ]

[ _Niveau : 1_ ]

[ _Expérience : 0%_ ]

[ _Titre équipé : {Aucun titre équipé}_ ]

[ _Effet/Statut : Cœur magique endommagé -_ [ _Magie_ ] _– 1078, Muscles atrophiés -_ [ _Agilité_ ], [ _Force_ ], [ _Endurance_ ], [ _Constitution_ ] -15% ]

[ _Argent moldu : 13£_ ]

[ _Gallion G : 0_ ]

[ _Mornille M : 0_ ]

[ _Noise N : 0_ ]

[ _Valeurs de combat_ ]

De ce qu'il pouvait voir au premier coup d'œil il pourrait s'équiper d'un titre qui devrait alors lui octroyer certains bonus non négligeables. Ces pouvoirs percevaient également toutes les contraintes ou les bénéfices auxquels était soumis son corps comme le prouvait le système d'[ _Effet/Statut_ ]. Il s'interrogeait d'ailleurs sur ce qu'était ce "cœur magique" qu'il avait d'endommagé et qui le handicapait d'autant points en [ _Magie_ ]. D'autant plus que, s'il se souvenait bien des informations qu'il avait vues avant de "commencer une nouvelle partie", il n'avait pas ce gros malus. Il allait lui falloir voir plus en détail les raisons de cet état de fait. En plus, il ne savait même pas ce qu'était un cœur magique alors pour ce qui était de le réparer cela risquait de ne pas être une mince affaire. Pour l'histoire des [ _Muscles atrophiés_ ], il en connaissait la cause directe étant donné qu'il venait de passer 3 mois dans le coma et donc il devrait pouvoir régler le problème à l'aide de la rééducation.

Ensuite il avait également un problème au niveau de l'argent. Certes il se souvenait bien se déplacer avec 13£ au moment de son agression donc cela ne le choquait pas tant que ça de voir qu'ils avaient été convertis dans le jeu. Son souci était les mots "moldu", "gallion", "mornille" et "noise". Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire et ignorait tout de ce à quoi ils se référaient. Il pouvait comprendre pour les trois derniers qui étaient des données comprises dans la catégorie argent, mais il ne pouvait pas définir leur provenance. Ce point inconnu supplémentaire commençait à le rendre soupçonneux. Il y avait beaucoup trop "d'erreurs" ou "d'inconnu(e)" pour que ce soit un problème avec ses pouvoirs et il devait donc y avoir quelque chose de plus derrière. Quelque chose dont il n'avait pas connaissance mais qui devait être assez important pour que malgré tout cela se manifeste dans ses capacités.

Au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion une notification apparue lui indiquant :

[ _Pour avoir eu une réflexion logique, vous gagnez 1 point de Sagesse_ ]

Ça c'était intéressant par contre. Il pouvait donc augmenter naturellement ses Statistiques sans pour autant dépenser des points qui seraient très difficiles à obtenir une fois qu'il serait à haut niveau. Cela pourrait être très utile si jamais il avait besoin d'augmenter une statistique dans un temps relativement court.

Passant à la suite il appuya sur le bouton nommé [ _Valeurs de combat_ ] et la fenêtre s'agrandit tandis que de nouvelles informations s'inscrivaient :

[ _Points de Vie : 64/64_ ]

[ _Régénération des PV : 0,94 PV/min_ ]

[ _Points de Magie : 21/21_ ]

[ _Régénération des PM : 0,36 PM/min_ ]

[ _Attaque physique : 12_ ]

[ _Attaque magique : 28_ ]

[ _Défense physique : 92_ ]

[ _Défense magique :_ 36]

[ _Contrôle magique : 225,01%_ ]

Il ne pouvait dire à quel niveau ses [ _Valeurs de combat_ ] étaient, n'ayant aucun point de comparaison dans le monde réel, mais il devinait tout de même que sa [ _Régénération de PV_ ] et sa [ _Défense physique_ ] étaient plutôt hautes pour son niveau. De plus au vu de son [ _Cœur magique endommagé_ ], le fait qu'il possède toujours des [ _Points de Magie_ ] était un exploit. Pour le reste il estimait que cela devait être plutôt moyen excepté pour son [ _Attaque physique_ ] qu'il jugeait bien trop basse et son [ _Contrôle magique_ ] qui était démesurément grand. Pour ce dernier il devinait qu'il devait être en lien avec ses PM qui avaient disparus en masse avec son effet malus.

Après son exploration des [ _Informations Générales_ ], Aidan ouvrit ses [ _Compétences Passives_ ]. Après tout s'il y avait quelque chose compensant sa perte massive de PM, ce devait forcément être ça.

[ _Compétences Passives_ ]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Sorcier de naissance_ ]

[ _Au même titre que Merlin, vous êtes nés sorcier et cela vous confère des affinités avec le contrôle de la magie._ ]

[ _Octroi une valeur de 1078 en Magie._ ]

[ _Augmente de 2 la Sagesse par année vécue._ ]

[ _Augmente de 5 la Magie par année vécue._ ]

[ _Débloque la compétence Maîtrise de la magie._ ]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Maîtrise de la magie_ ]

[ _Vous avez la possibilité de vous servir de la magie et devinez comment l'utiliser._ ]

[ _Contrôle magique débloqué._ ]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Résistance physique : Lvl 40_ ]

[ _Votre corps est habitué à endurer les coups et s'est adapté pour être plus résistant._ ]

[ _Augmente votre Constitution de 0,5% par niveau de compétence avec un bonus de 0,02 par niveau de compétence._ ]

[ _Augmente la Régénération de PV de 0,01 par niveau de compétence._ ]

[ _Augmente la défense physique de 1 point par niveau de compétence et de 1 point tous les dix niveaux du joueur._ ]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Talents héréditaires_ ]

[ _Vos ancêtres avaient un don dans la magie qu'ils vous ont transmis._ ]

[ _Vitesse d'augmentation de l'expertise vol augmentée de 100%_ ]

[ _Vitesse d'augmentation de de l'expertise métamorphose augmentée de 50%_ ]

[ _Vitesse d'augmentation de l'expertise Sortilège augmentée de 50%_ ]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Talent inné_ ]

[ _Vous êtes doué de naissance dans une branche spécifique de la magie_ ]

[ _Vitesse d'augmentation de l'expertise Etude des Runes augmentée de 100%_ ]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Corps du Gamer_ ]

[ _Votre corps_ _s'est_ _adapté à votre capacité_ ]

[ _Vous confère un corps permettant de percevoir le monde réel comme un jeu vidéo._ ]

Il était un sorcier ? Depuis qu'il était né il pouvait faire de la magie ? Cela expliquait énormément de choses. Comme la fois où son père avait essayé de le surprendre avec un masque de monstre et que ledit masque s'était désagrégé en fine poussière. Ou encore la fois où il s'était téléporté derrière ses agresseurs alors qu'il se faisait attaquer. Toutes ces choses étranges qui faisaient de lui un "monstre" aux yeux de ses condisciples venaient du fait qu'il avait la capacité d'utiliser la magie mais qu'il ne savait pas la contrôler. Et sans doute qu'il en avait trop. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il savait d'où venait le problème, il pourrait tout arranger.

Il passa ensuite au reste de ses compétences. L'une qui n'était pas une surprise, mais qu'il n'appréciait pas pour autant, était sa [ _Résistance physique_ ]. Celle-ci lui rappelait trop les passages à tabac que lui faisaient subir ses camarades. Certes elle serait utile s'il arrivait à la monter au niveau maximum, mais justement pour la faire évoluer il lui faudrait prendre des coups ce qu'il n'était pas réellement prêt à subir à nouveau. Il ne voulait plus souffrir et encore moins finir aux portes de la mort comme trois mois plus tôt.

Pour ce qui était des deux compétences [ _Talent héréditaire_ ] et [ _Talent inné_ ], il comprenait leur utilité s'il s'orientait dans la maîtrise de la magie. Il se demandait juste comment cela se faisait-il que ses parents ne soient pas des sorciers alors qu'apparemment au moins un de ses ancêtres était sorcier. Cela n'était pas héréditaire ? Dans ce cas pourquoi aurait-il cette compétence ? A moins que pour une raison quelconque les enfants de cet arrière-grand-père ou cette arrière-grand-mère aient perdus leur magie et que pour une raison quelconque elle soit réapparue chez lui ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'entrée d'une jeune infirmière portant un plateau repas. L'odeur de la nourriture chaude envahit les narines d'Aidan et il rougit en sentant son ventre gronder. Tout à ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà 8h30 P.M. et qu'il était affamé.

« Bonsoir jeune homme. Je t'apporte ton repas j'espère que tu as faim ? lui sourit-elle

— Je meurs de faim merci Madame ! s'enthousiasma le garçon

— Je m'appelle Myrandha s'il te plait ne m'appelle pas Madame j'ai l'impression de vieillir de dix ans. »

En effet, si l'on se fiait à son apparence la jeune brune ne semblait pas dépasser la trentaine avec son visage fin, ses lèvres pleines, son petit nez en trompette et ses yeux couleur lagon. Sa taille ne dépassait pas les 1m60 et on pouvait voir qu'elle était le genre de fille à privilégier l'action sportive à l'inactivité qu'offrait la télévision de nos jours.

« Le docteur Maureau a demandé à ce que l'on ne te serve rien de trop lourd pour ton estomac ni rien de trop dur à digérer. Je compte sur toi pour tout manger ! Il veut aussi que l'on t'aide à manger si jamais tu avais des difficultés. Expliqua Myrandha en posant le plateau sur une table roulante qu'elle mena au-dessus de ses genoux.

— J'ai vraiment pas droit à la viande ? » supplia l'enfant.

En effet, après avoir jeté un œil à son dîner, il n'avait pu empêcher une grimace de dégoût se former sur son visage. Le plateau contenait en guise de repas une salade, une purée accompagnée par un morceau de poisson et au dessert une compote de pomme. Comment pouvait-on manger ça franchement ? La faim fût cependant plus tenace et après un refus de Myrandha, il prit soin d'avaler tout ce qu'il y avait devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

L'infirmière elle était restée tout au long du dîner surveillant ses gestes. Cela agaça néanmoins prodigieusement Aidan qui le lui fit savoir :

« Vous savez je suis pas handicapé. Je suis encore capable de manger tout seul ! Je te crois volontiers, rit la jeune femme, Mais je dois quand même suivre les ordres du docteur Maureau si je veux garder mon emploi et ça passe par te surveiller dans tes repas. Mais attention hein ce n'est pas une corvée pour moi ! Je trouve justement que tu es quelqu'un de très intéressant !

— Mais vous êtes pas obligée de me fixer tout le temps. Vous pourriez faire autre chose tout en restant dans la chambre non ? Parce que c'est juste un peu gênant d'être fixé comme ça.

— D'accord. Je mènerai quelque chose la prochaine fois si tu insistes vraiment.

Suite à ça, elle récupéra le plateau et s'en alla après lui avoir conseillé de se coucher tôt s'il souhaitait être en forme le lendemain. Décidant de suivre son conseil, Aidan s'allongea et finit par s'endormir en songeant à la difficulté qu'allait représenter la journée suivante avec ses premiers exercices de rééducation.

—

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux le lendemain fût une fenêtre.

[ _En raison d'avoir dormi dans un lit vos PV et PM ont été restaurés et vous obtenez un bonus de 10% sur l'expérience obtenue au cours de la prochaine heure._ ]

Comment avoir un meilleur réveil qu'en recevant une aussi bonne nouvelle ? Cette information valait son pesant d'or pour peu qu'il parvienne à l'utiliser au mieux. Les bonus d'expérience étant quelque chose d'extrêmement rare et précieux dans _Prolister_ , il fallait profiter d'en posséder un pour engranger le plus d'expérience possible. Il en existait pour chaque type d'expérience gagnée (expérience de niveau, de compétence, de talent, de quête…) mais de ce qu'il pouvait voir, celui-ci s'appliquait partout. Ainsi il pouvait augmenter ses compétences plus rapidement mais aussi expertises et son niveau. De plus, même les récompenses de quêtes devraient être affectées. Ainsi une quête rapportant un bonus de 1000 points d'expérience qui serait validée après obtention d'un bonus d'expérience ne rapporterait plus 1000 points mais l'addition entre la récompense et la valeur du bonus. Dans un cas comme celui-ci le joueur obtiendrait 1100 d'expérience permettant ainsi au joueur d'avoir une avance non négligeable sur sa montée de niveau.

Faisant disparaître la fenêtre, il allait reprendre son exploration du jeu quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Myrandha entra après en avoir reçu l'autorisation, portant à nouveau le repas du jeune garçon qu'elle posa devant lui.

« Bonjour Aidan ! C'est l'heure de se réveiller et de manger son petit déjeuner ! Tu as une grosse journée qui t'attends !

— Je suis déjà réveillé Mad… Myrandha. Et j'ai hâte de commencer !

— Tant mieux alors ! Ça veut dire que tu vas manger tout ton repas encore puisque tu veux être en forme. » rit l'infirmière

Il regarda avec attention devant lui avant de grimacer. Un yaourt, une pomme et du pudding. Il jeta un regard suppliant a la jeune femme qui s'esclaffa avant de s'assoir et de commencer à lire un livre. Heureux qu'elle ne passe pas à nouveau son temps à le regarder il commença à manger. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon mais s'il voulait sortir d'ici il devait se remettre en forme. Et pour se remettre en forme il devait manger. Même s'il n'aimait pas. Absolument pas.

Il jeta à nouveau un œil à Myrandha qui semblait totalement absorbée par sa lecture. L'ouvrage qu'elle tenait semblait assez ancien au vu de ses pages jaunies aux bords légèrement abimés. La couverture qui paraissait être du cuir noir possédait une étrange gravure représentant une sorte de bâton terminant par trois étoiles croisant un os. Le dessin était imbriqué dans un cercle et le tout paraissait être recouvert d'une sorte de métal argenté. Un chef d'œuvre de son point de vue quand on le comparait aux autres livres qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir.

« Vous lisez quoi ? demanda-t-il en prenant sa pomme

— Un livre qui ne plairait pas aux petits enfants comme toi. C'est un livre qui raconte l'histoire d'une fille qui travaille à la ferme et qui adore les chevaux et voudrait devenir championne d'équitation. Mais un jour un orage éclate et pendant qu'elle essaie de calmer les chevaux, l'un d'eux lui donne un coup de sabot au visage et lui brise l'os de la joue avant de lui casser la colonne vertébrale. A cause de ça la fille ne peut plus marcher et elle a un côté du visage un peu déformé. Et alors qu'elle va sortir de l'hôpital un monsieur très beau et riche la croise et elle tombe amoureuse de lui mais lui ne la voit pas. Glousse la brune

— La fille est tombée amoureuse du riche comme ça ? Alors qu'elle le connait pas ? Et lui il va tomber amoureux ? interrogea l'enfant curieux

— Oui. Tu aimes ce genre d'histoire ?

— Oh non c'est pour les filles ça. Mais je suis très curieux et j'aime pas pas savoir la fin d'une histoire.

— Promis je te raconterai la fin de l'histoire si je fini le livre avant que tu ne sortes de l'hôpital. » sourit Myrandha.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son repas, Aidan dut aller faire un brin de toilette ce qui le mis quelque peu mal à l'aise. En effet, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas, l'infirmière l'accompagna et lui lava même le dos. C'est entièrement rouge de la honte de ne pas pouvoir se débrouiller seul, qu'il s'installa ensuite dans un fauteuil roulant. Il n'avait pas encore le droit d'aller en salle de rééducation en marchant car cela risquait de trop le fatiguer pour que les exercices soient réellement efficaces.

Sur le chemin, cherchant à tromper son sentiment de gêne, l'enfant détailla tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Entre les couloirs blancs, les différents panneaux indiquants les services de l'hôpital et tous les chariots de fournitures, il avait de quoi se distraire.

Après une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la salle de rééducation où les attendait le docteur Maureau. Aidan fut, une nouvelle fois, impressionné par la stature de l'homme d'une trentaine d'année. Il possédait une grande taille et une musculature plutôt développée. Ses cheveux noirs descendaient au bas de sa nuque et une fine mèche tombait sur son front, mettant en valeur ses yeux couleur améthyste au regard rieur. Sous un nez fin se trouvaient deux lèvres pleines d'une teinte légèrement plus foncé que celle de sa peau et, au niveau du col de sa blouse dépassant sur le cou, on pouvait voir un bout d'un tatouage. Un homme tout à fait au goût des femmes si Aidan se fiait aux petits regards qu'il arrivait à repérer auprès des infirmières passant et de la soudaine rougeur présente sur les pommettes de Myrandha.

Le médecin les salua d'un grand sourire en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

« Bonjour vous deux. Comment va mon jeune patient ? Prêt à faire du sport ?

— Je vais bien monsieur. Et ne vous inquiétez pas je suis plus que motivé !

— Ahahah ! s'esclaffa le jeune médecin, J'espère bien parce que je ne te cache pas que ça va être très difficile au début.

— Dîtes moi juste ce que je dois faire. J'ai horreur qu'on me traite comme un bébé. »

Rigolant à nouveau, le médecin ouvrit la porte de la salle pour leur permettre d'entrer en les gratifiant d'un de ses éternels sourire. La pièce était plutôt grande, effet renforcé par les murs d'une couleur bleue pâle, et possédait de nombreux appareils de remise en forme. Au centre se trouvaient deux paires de barres parallèles permettant de réapprendre à marcher. Autour, on pouvait voir des vélos d'intérieur, des vélos elliptiques, mais aussi des objets permettant de se remuscler.

Maureau les ignora tous et se dirigea dans un coin non visible depuis l'entré où le sol était tapissé de tapis mous et où il prit en plus deux tapis de yoga avant de lui expliquer, mouvements à l'appui, ce qu'ils allaient faire :

« Bien ! Je vais t'expliquer un peu le programme des séances. On commencera d'abord par faire quelques étirements pour que tu retrouves ta souplesse et que tes muscles se chauffent un peu. Ensuite on attaquera la marche sur les deux barres que tu vois là-bas pendant environ 15 minutes. Après cela tu prendras ces haltères de un kilo et fera ce mouvement quinze fois par bras trois fois. Après on travaillera le bas en te mettant ces deux bracelets qui ont un kilo de sable aux chevilles et tu devras monter les jambes comme ça. On verra quoi faire ensuite selon ton état de fatigue.»

Ainsi commença trois longues heures d'exercices physiques qui tenaient plus de la torture que de la remise en forme du point de vue d'Aidan. Mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant, intensifiant ses efforts dès qu'il sentait la fatigue poindre. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner car sinon cela voudrait dire que ses détracteurs avaient gagnés et il refuser de leur accorder ça. Et puis, s'il voulait devenir un super héros, il devrait travailler dur. Alors s'il laissait tomber après moins de trois heures d'entrainement… De plus il savait qu'il devrait encore se battre. Ce n'était pas dix gamins envoyés en prison qui allaient empêcher les autres de s'en prendre à lui. Encore moins s'ils cherchaient à se venger.

Vers midi, Maureau décréta la fin de la séance pour la journée et, avec Myrandha, ramena son jeune patient à sa chambre sourd à ses protestations. Il lui expliqua qu'il valait mieux que son corps se repose un peu pour qu'il soit en forme pour la séance suivante. De plus, prolonger trop longtemps les exercices augmentait les risques d'une blessure pouvant prolonger le rétablissement. Après ces mots, l'enfant ne râla plus que pour la forme, comprenant tout à fait qu'il était pour le mieux de ne pas trop forcer. Il n'abandonnait cependant pas pour autant. Il continuerait à tout faire pour se rétablir avant la fin de la semaine pour accomplir au moins les deux premiers objectifs de sa quête, que ce soit avec ou sans l'approbation des deux adultes.

Pendant son repas, le médecin partit tandis que Myrandha repris la lecture de son livre. Aidan l'observa quelques temps en grignottant une carotte trop cuite, mais alors qu'il allait poser de nouvelles questions sur l'histoire du livre, il eut la surprise de voir apparaître deux fenêtres :

[ _Grâce à une observation intensive de votre environnement, une compétence appelée « Observation » a été créée._ ]

[ _Observation Niveau 1 (Exp : 0,00%)_ ]

[ _Coût : 20 PM_ ]

[ _Vous avez la capacité d'en apprendre plus d'un simple coup d'œil._ ]

[ _Bonus passif : +1 en_ [ _Perception_ ] _tous les 5 niveaux de compétence, +1 en_ [ _Sagesse_ ] _tous les 10 niveaux de compétence._ ]

[ _Permet de connaître le nom, le rang et la durabilité de la cible_ ]

Une quinte de toux le pris alors qu'il avalait de travers, forçant l'infirmière à se lever pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle et boire un peu d'eau. L'enfant fit un sourire contrit à la jeune femme qui rigola doucement en lui intimant de faire plus attention et de manger moins vite. Acquiesçant distraitement, Aidan repris son repas en se plongeant dans ses pensées. Cette compétence allait lui être des plus utiles. D'un simple coup d'œil suivit d'un ordre vocal il pourrait avoir de nombreuses informations avantageuses sur des personnes ou des objets. Cela allait grandement l'aider, dans la vie de tous les jours comme dans un combat. Après tout sur un être vivant, la durabilité n'était-elle pas le nombre de points de vie ?

Le seul problème avec la compétence était son coût. Il lui faudrait une heure pour récupérer les [ _PM_ ] qu'elle consommait. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir faire attention à quand et comment l'utiliser. Il hésitait par ailleurs à tester la compétence immédiatement.

Et pourquoi pas ? Juste par curiosité pour comparer ses valeurs de [ _PV_ ] avec celles d'une autre personne. Il se tourna ver Myrandha et murmura :

« Observation. »

Devant lui s'ouvrit une fenêtre :

[ _Myrandha Foller_ ]

[ _Niveau 26_ ]

[ _PV : 346/346_ ]

Il réfléchit quelques minutes en reprenant son repas. Dans _Prolister_ , les [ _Points de Vie_ ] étaient calculés en fonction de la [ _Constitution_ ] et du niveau du joueur. A chaque montée, et ce tant que la [ _Constitution_ ] n'était pas modifiée entre temps, le joueur obtenait un bonus de 12 [ _Points de Vie_ ]. Ainsi Myrandha avait, au niveau 26, obtenu au minimum…

Tout à ses réflexions mathématiques, Aidan s'arrêta de manger se concentrant sur l'opération qu'il essayait d'effectuer de tête. Douze multiplié par vingt-cinq donnaient… 300 [ _Points de vie_ ] ! Ainsi s'il soustrayait ce résultat à la valeur qu'elle avait actuellement, il pouvait déterminer qu'au niveau 1, la jeune femme aurait dû avoir 46 [ _PV_ ]. Bien sûr sa réflexion ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'elle ait pu augmenter la [ _Statistique_ ] principale du calcul entre temps. Sinon cela lui aurait été impossible à calculer.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas encore en déduire si ses propres points étaient hauts ou pas, n'ayant pas assez d'exemple pour cela. Mais il n'en était pas moins fier d'avoir plus de [ _Points de vie_ ] que l'infirmière au même niveau.

Penser ainsi à ses statistiques lui rappela l'avertissement qu'il avait eu à la "mise en route" du jeu. Il pouvait changer l'affichage de ces derniers dans le menu [ _Option_ ]. Il ne souhaitait pas le changer au final, mais cela l'intriguait tout de même. Reprenant sa cuillère et ouvrant ses petits suisses, il murmura entre ses dents l'ouverture des [ _Options_ ].

[ _Option_ ]

[ _Affichage_ ]

[ _Audio_ ]

[ _Gameplay_ ]

De plus en plus intrigué, il choisit d'explorer les différents onglets qui lui étaient proposés en commençant par l'[ _Affichage_ ].

[ _Affichage_ ]

[ _Visibilité de la barre de vie : OFF_ ]

[ _Visibilité de la barre de magie : OFF_ ]

[ _Visibilité de la barre d'expérience : OFF_ ]

[ _Visibilité de la Mimi-Map : OFF_ ]

[ _Visibilité des indicateurs de quête : OFF_ ]

[ _Affichage des Sous-Titres : OFF_ ]

[ _Affichage des Statistiques : Détaillé_ ]

[ _←Retour_ ]

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant d'activer l'affichage de ses barres de vie, magie et expérience mais aussi de la Mini-Map ainsi que les indicateurs des quêtes. A ce même moment, dans le coin supérieur gauche de sa vision apparurent deux barres de couleur rouge et bleu dans lesquelles étaient écrit les valeurs actuelles et totales de ses [ _Points de vie_ ] et [ _Points de magie_ ]. Dans le coin inférieur droit cependant, se rendit visible la Mini-Map.

Une fois l'onglet fermé, il s'intéressa à l'[ _Audio_ ] qui s'avéra bien moins fournit et intéressant que le précédent.

[ _Audio_ ]

[ _Musique de fond : OFF_ ]

[ _←Retour_ ]

Une simple option lui permettant d'avoir une musique d'ambiance. C'était totalement inutile. D'accord il était intéressant d'écouter toute la journée des musiques liées à son jeu, mais cela aurait l'inconvénient de masquer les bruits alentours les plus légers et ainsi il avait beaucoup plus de risque de se faire surprendre par quelqu'un. La question réglée, il passa au [ _Gameplay_ ].

[ _Gameplay_ ]

[ _Interface intelligent : OFF_ ]

[ _Coups critiques automatique : ON_ ]

[ _Utilisation automatique des potions : ON_ ]

[ _←Retour_ ]

Ici aussi il ne pensait pas faire de modification exception faite de l'utilisation des potions. Cette option était totalement idiote. Gaspiller des potions de cette manière en revenait presque au suicide.

De ce qu'il pouvait en dire, cette option concernait principalement les potions de vie ou de magie mais aussi les potions de soin de statuts telles que les antidotes ou les anti-paralysant. Ce dispositif, s'il pouvait sembler attrayant pour le fait de réduire les risques du joueur en cas de combat ou autre était en fait très dommageable pour lui.

Ce système usait en priorité les potions les plus précieuses lorsque les conditions imposées par le système pour la prise de cette potion étaient remplies. Or ces conditions ne changeaient pas selon la valeur de la potion ni le niveau du joueur. Par exemple un joueur de niveau 2 possède une centaine de points de vie, une potion de vie rendant 30 points de vie et une seconde plus rare redonnant 350 points de vie. Si les conditions du système exigeaient la prise d'une potion une fois les [ _Points de vie_ ] tombant sous trente pourcents et que cette limite était franchie, alors il dépenserait la potion rendant 350 points de vie au lieu de celle de 30 PV.

Il avait également hésité à activer l'interface intelligent mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie pour l'instant. Selon lui il devait s'agir d'une sorte d'interface tutoriel ou quelque chose dans le genre et il préférait apprendre sur le tas et utiliser les connaissances qu'il avait de _Prolister_.

L'enfant sursauta alors que Myrandha stoppait ses réflexions en commençant à débarrasser ses affaires. Il avait fini de manger sans même s'en rendre compte. Il la salua joyeusement en rougissant quand elle lui fit remarquer ses moments d'égarements. Il pria pour qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué de ses mouvements dans le vide ou de ses paroles sans queue ni tête pour quelqu'un non au courant de sa capacité.

Laissant passer cinq minutes après le départ de la brune, Aidan commença à se relever avec pour intention de reprendre quelques exercices qu'il avait effectué le matin même. Cependant, au moment où il allait s'assoir au bord de son lit, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Il s'agissait de ses parents suivis par trois policiers.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà la fin du chapitre deux ! On y découvre les pouvoirs d'Aidan et les bonus qu'ils lui apportent. La première difficulté se profile également. Comment Aidan va-t-il s'en sortir face aux forces de l'ordre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me poser les questions qui vous passent par la tête par review ou même juste à me dire ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas dans ma fanfiction. Ça ne peut être que bénéfique autant pour vous que pour moi si je m'améliore grâce à vos retours.

Avant de vous laisser, il fallait que je vous parle de quelques petites choses :

Il y a quelques temps plusieurs auteurs de fanfiction francophone ont décidé de former une petite communauté d'écrivains nommée « La Ligue des Chroniqueurs ». Ce groupe a pour but de relancer la fanfiction francophone qui se meurt. Son fandom principal est Naruto, mais de plus en plus de personnes nous rejoignant sont sur le fandom de Harry Potter et même d'autres.

Pour suivre le groupe c'est très simple :

Il y a un Facebook pour lequel il vous suffit d'ajouter après l'url de Facebook : LigueDesChroniqueurs/

Mais il y a également un Discord que vous pouvez rejoindre avec le lien suivant : discord. gg / kUfxrT3 (pensez à enlever les espaces du lien url pour que ça fonctionne)

Je n'y suis certes que peu actif mais vous pourrez y découvrir de nombreux auteurs excellents que je ne peux que vous recommander.

Un autre point que je souhaitais aborder qui rejoint le précédent est que le grand taré-mégalomaniaque NVJM a créé une sect.. un groupe sur discord qui réunit également de nombreux tar… auteurs de fanfictions qui parlent… de fanfiction (étrange n'est-ce pas ?). Si vous n'êtes pas sain d'esprit ou que vous n'avez pas peur de devenir dingues, vous pouvez toujours en parler au grand chef en installant Discord (ou en allant sur le site) et en cherchant NVJM#3762 qui devrait vous accueillir à grand coups de multiples personnalités ou de poils selon son humeur. Sinon s'il vous fait trop peur vous pouvez me demander et j'irai en parler au dictateur-taré

Bien, je crois que c'est tout. Je vous dis donc à la prochaine fois !


	3. 3 Le choix d'une voie

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà le chapitre trois de The Game. Les choses se corsent un peu pour notre jeune sorcier qui fait face à ses premières difficultés. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le choix d'une voie**

 **Laissant passer cinq minutes après le départ de la brune, Aidan commença à se relever avec pour intention de reprendre quelques exercices qu'il avait effectué le matin même. Cependant, au moment où il allait s'assoir au bord de son lit, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Il s'agissait de ses parents suivis par trois policiers.**

Aidan embrassa ses parents, mais il sentait son ventre se serrer tout à coup. Les agents de la paix étaient venus bien plus tôt que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et il n'avait encore pas pensé à l'histoire qu'il allait leur pondre. Il ne pouvait surement pas leur expliquer qu'il était un sorcier, et que ce qui l'avait sauvé ce jour-là était sans doute sa magie en lui octroyant des pouvoirs de jeu vidéo. Il allait devoir improviser.

Les trois hommes étaient restés en retrait, laissant le temps à la famille de se retrouver. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore présentés, dans un souci de laisser un peu d'intimité aux Arthus, mais pour l'enfant, c'était plus intimidant qu'autre chose. Il jeta un œil sur sa barre de [ _PM_ ] mais il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser son [ _Observation_ ] avant encore un long moment, son coût étant bien trop énorme pour lui actuellement. En attendant, il pouvait toujours les observer normalement et analyser ce qu'il voyait.

Le premier était un homme d'environ trente ans. Il possédait des cheveux blonds coupés en brosse, qui ressortaient sur son teint plutôt hâlé même en cette période hivernale. Ses yeux marron étaient dur et froids et ses lèvres pincées lui donnait un air peu avenant, voir même intimidant si l'on prenait en compte le mètre quatre-vingt-dix qu'il abordait. Il était un peu en avant par rapport aux deux autres et se tenait droit les mains croisées dans le dos dans une posture presque martiale, qui mettait en valeur d'épais muscles. Il avait tout d'un homme sûr de lui et confiant, mais aussi d'une personne qui frappait d'abord et posait les questions ensuite.

Le second, plus vieux, semblait avoir la cinquantaine. Il cachait tant bien que mal une calvitie naissante, avec une coupe très courte et un chapeau noir. Ses yeux bleu acier semblaient capables de transpercer votre âme, et d'en révéler tous ses secrets mais possédaient une petite étincelle de chaleur qui mettait en confiance dès qu'on la voyait. Son visage avenant commençait à être marqué par quelques rides d'expression, lui donnant un air à la fois sévère et jovial donnant envie de se confier à lui. Il avait les mains dans les poches et semblait discuter à voix basse avec ses deux collègues, qui acquiesçaient de temps en temps. De plus sa tenue était différente et, contrairement aux deux autres, il ne portait pas un uniforme entièrement noir mais un trench marron clair sur une chemise blanche, ainsi qu'un pantalon en toile de couleur beige retenu par une ceinture de cuir marron également.

Enfin, le troisième, qui se tenait en retrait en comparaison aux deux autres, aurait presque pu ne pas être remarqué derrière le géant antipathique. Il mesurait tout juste un mètre soixante-dix et avait des cheveux châtains attachés avec un catogan. Sur son nez fin se tenait une paire de lunettes à la monture blanche qui cachait des yeux noirs en amande qui, malgré son début de trentaine, semblaient avoir vu de nombreuses horreurs. Sur sa joue droite étaient présentes trois cicatrices diagonales et parallèles, débutant au niveau de la pommette et finissant au niveau du coin de sa mâchoire. Il jetait de petits regards autour de lui, comme s'il était quelque peu embêté de se retrouver à cet endroit et se faisait assez discret, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas que l'on remarque plus que nécessaire sa présence.

Remarquant l'attention de leur fils sur les trois agents, Mr. et Mrs. Arthus lui prirent la main en indiquant qu'il valait sans doute mieux commencer maintenant. A ces mots, le plus âgé s'avança et pris la parole :

« Bonjour Aidan. Je suis l'inspecteur Howard Smith et je te présente les sergents Flynn Ryler et Guy Fiertalon. Tu dois te douter de pourquoi nous sommes venus je me trompe ?

— Vous allez me demander ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois mois non ?

— En effet. Je suis désolé de devoir venir aussi tôt, mais on a vraiment besoin de ton témoignage pour terminer notre enquête, expliqua l'homme grisonnant, Mais si c'est réellement trop dur pour toi d'en parler tout de suite, on pourra revenir dans quelques jours si tu préfères.

— Mais chef, si nous n'avons pas son témoignage… commença l'armoire à glace.

— Ryler ! le réprimanda son supérieur en fronçant les sourcils, Nous en avons déjà parlé alors tiens ta langue compris ? »

Le sergent se renfrogna quelque peu sous la remontrance, mais s'il semblait être sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, il ne renchérit cependant pas. Satisfait, l'inspecteur ramena son attention vers le jeune patient.

« Monsieur je veux pas que vous ayez de problèmes à cause de moi. Je suis d'accord pour répondre à vos questions.

— Merci bonhomme. Mais il ne faut tout de même pas que tu te sentes forcé de le faire. s'enquit Mr. Smith

— Je me sens pas forcé Monsieur. souris l'enfant, Vous voulez savoir quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu pourrais nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé le 5 Novembre ?

— Je rentrais de l'école, quand Tommy et ses amis se sont mis autour de moi. Ils m'aiment pas à cause de mes cheveux qui ont deux couleurs donc ils ont commencé à se moquer de moi. »

L'enfant se pris les mains et les tortilla en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la tête baissée comme s'il avait du mal à continuer. La main de son père se posa sur sa cuisse à travers le drap, tandis que celle de sa mère se posait sur ses mains, lui faisant savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un pour le soutenir. Reprenant courage il continua :

« J'ai essayé de passer entre Tommy et Will mais ils m'ont poussé en arrière et je suis tombé. Alors là ils ont recommencé à rire et ils m'ont pris mon cartable. Ils l'ont mis dans une poubelle et m'ont tiré dans une toute petite rue et ils ont commencé à me frapper. »

Aidan sentit les mains de ses parents se resserrer doucement, à la fois à cause de la colère que faisaient naître ses paroles chez eux, mais aussi et surtout pour l'encourager à terminer. Jetant un œil aux trois agents, il put voir que le regard de l'inspecteur s'était durci mais qu'il restait maître de lui continuant à prendre des notes. Du côté des sergents il ne voyait cependant pas de grande réaction mis à part peut-être la légère étincelle de haine qui s'était allumée dans le regard du sergent Fiertalon, et les mains crispées de son camarade. Curieux, il reprit tout de même ses explications en reprenant la contemplation de ses draps :

« Moi je me suis mis en boule, parce que j'avais mal et, à un moment, ils ont commencé à rigoler, parce que Tommy a ramassé une grosse barre de fer, et il s'est ensuite mis à me taper avec. A un moment, j'ai pris un coup à la tête, et je me souviens plus de rien après ça.

— Tu es certain que tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ? Tu n'as frappé aucun des enfants par exemple ? demanda Mr. Ryler

— Non. Avant, je me défendais, mais, ils me tapaient toujours plus fort, alors j'ai arrêté.

— Donc tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ils ont fini blessé, ni pourquoi toutes les personnes passant dans la rue ont vu une grande lumière verte au moment où on te venait en aide ? insista-t-il sur un ton condescendant.

— Suffit ! tonna la voix de l'inspecteur, Deuxième avertissement sergent et il n'y en aura pas de troisième. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Le ton du vieil homme eu pour effet de se faire raidir le blond qui se redressa de toute sa hauteur et mit ses mains dans son dos.

« Oui chef ! »

Son regard indiquait malgré tout sa fureur à s'être fait reprendre de la sorte, et Aidan pouvait dire qu'il n'allait pas laisser son supérieur s'en sortir sans au moins une discussion véhémente sur le sujet. Celui-ci repris par ailleurs le fil de la discussion

« Tu pourrais nous dire le nom des personnes que tu connaissais parmi ceux qui t'ont attaqué ?

— Oui Monsieur. Il y avait Tommy Klaus, Will Flecher, Johnny Slone, Kevin Hopkins, Sally Polkiss, Rosaly Jones, Thomas White, Ava O'Kelly et pour les deux autres je les connaissais pas.

— Il s'agit bien des personnes que nous avons trouvées sur les lieux. J'aimerais revenir sur un point qu'a soulevé le sergent Ryler bien que de manière peu courtoise. » précisa Smith en jetant une œillade furieuse à l'intéressé « Au moment où Mr. Brown venait pour t'aider, il nous a raconté avoir vu une immense lueur verte illuminer la ruelle dans laquelle vous étiez. Je sais que tu nous as dit que tu ne te souviens de rien après ton coup à la tête, mais parfois, certains détails peuvent revenir et être très important. Tu veux bien réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment ? »

Un sentiment de panique poignit au plus profond d'Aidan à ces mots. Il crût rapidement, commençant à envahir son être, mais l'enfant essaya de se calmer. Il rassembla ses pensées en une petite boule comme il s'amusait à l'imaginer lorsqu'il tentait de ne pas céder à la colère ou la tristesse. Ses traits se tirèrent et il pâlit brutalement. Il devait trouver quelque chose et rapidement. Ils attendaient quelque chose. S'il ne trouvait rien les autres allaient s'en sortir.

Les souvenirs de cette journée s'imposèrent à lui. Il pouvait revoir en détail le groupement l'attendant près de cette ruelle. Sa terreur en les voyants. Comment il avait tenté de forcer le passage, et qu'ils l'avaient retenus par son sac d'école. Tout était là en détail comme s'il y était de nouveau. Il essaya de fermer les yeux pour ne plus rien voir, mais cela défilait comme un film dans sa tête et n'y changeait rien. Comme à son habitude, il chercha les "coins" du souvenir et essaya de les ramener vers le centre de l'image, pour en faire une boule qu'il pourrait renvoyer au plus profond de lui. Etrangement, ce fut plus difficile qu'il ne pouvait s'en rappeler. Peut-être que les séquelles de son coma n'étaient pas que physique après tout.

Il parvint finalement à faire disparaitre le souvenir, au moment où les autres enfants exclamaient leur horreur sur l'os de son bras cassé, et il réussit enfin à faire taire son sentiment d'impuissance. Au même moment deux choses le firent sursauter. D'une part la voix stridente de sa mère qui retentissait, semblant hurler sur quelqu'un, et d'autre part six fenêtres du jeu qui s'étaient ouvertes devant lui.

[ _Votre Expertise Occlumencie(Novice) passe au niveau 16_ ]

[ _Votre Expertise Magie spirituelle(Novice) passe au niveau 8_ ]

[ _Votre Expertise Occlumencie(Novice) passe au niveau 17_ ]

[ _Votre Expertise Occlumencie(Novice) passe au niveau 18_ ]

[ _Votre Expertise Magie spirituelle(Novice) passe au niveau 9_ ]

[ _Votre Expertise Occlumencie(Novice) passe au niveau 19_ ]

Il se reconcentra sur son environnement, et vit sa mère en train de hurler sur Mr. Smith qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de la calmer. Son père, lui, l'avait pris dans ses bras et le tenait serré contre lui en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, bien que sans queue ni tête. L'enfant se blotti contre lui et, d'un geste naturel, en profita pour fermer les fenêtres. Il rassura ainsi son père sur le fait que sa petite crise de panique était terminée.

Brenna Arthus, elle, continuait à tempêter sur l'incompétence des policiers qui n'étaient pas capable de faire leur travail sans blesser son fils. Ce dernier, voyant qu'elle pourrait continuer ainsi pendant des heures sans s'arrêter, essaya de la calmer.

« Maman c'est rien. Je t'assure que ça va maintenant. Ils pouvaient pas savoir que j'allais réagir comme ça. Et puis la question devait être importante sinon ils l'auraient pas posée.

— Oh mon chéri, sanglota-t-elle, Tu semblais avoir si peur et si mal. Et moi qui ne pouvais rien faire. Je suis tellement désolée de n'avoir rien vu, et de ne pas avoir réussi à te protéger. J'ai été une mauvaise mère, mais je te promets que je ferai attention maintenant.

— Vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise mère Mrs. Arthus. Les enfants, lorsqu'ils le souhaitent, sont souvent bien meilleurs que nombre d'adultes pour cacher quelque chose. Et c'est encore plus vrai quand ce sont nos propres enfants qui sont concernés. Parfois, c'est à un point où s'en paraît être magique. »

Flynn Ryler surpris tout le monde en s'adressant à la femme éplorée d'une voix qui parue presque douce. Le choc en fit stopper ses larmes. L'homme, qui semblait si agressif et si retissant à croire l'histoire d'Aidan depuis le début, venait de réconforter, avec les meilleurs mots qu'il pouvait la mère du pauvre garçon. Un revirement auquel personne ne semblait s'attendre.

Pour Aidan, la stupeur était toute autre. La dernière phrase du sergent… Il était presque sûr qu'elle était visée. Comme s'il savait qu'il pouvait maîtriser la magie. Ce n'était pourtant pas possible. Il n'y avait personne au courant. Même lui ne le savait que depuis la veille, alors comment un inconnu aurait-il pu être au courant avant ? Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, et que la phrase n'ait été prononcée que par pur hasard ? C'était possible après tout.

Portant son regard sur l'homme, il vit que son expression avait légèrement changée. Ses traits et son regard étaient toujours aussi durs, mais il n'y avait plus la même méchanceté dans ceux-ci. Il semblait à la place y avoir une lueur douloureuse.

« Aidan ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait revivre ça, s'excusa l'inspecteur, J'ai malgré tout deux dernières questions très importantes à te poser si tu veux bien y répondre.

— Stop ! Je vous arrête tout de suite, tonna la voix de Christopher Arthus, Mon fil n'est certainement plus en état de répondre à la moindre de vos questions.

— Papa. S'il te plait. Je veux en finir avec ça. J'ai pas envie de recommencer.

Le père vit une larme couler au coin de l'œil de son enfant, et le serra plus fort contre lui avant de signaler son accord.

« Je voudrais que tu me dises depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'ils te font subir ça ?

— Ils ont commencé au début de l'école primaire. Avant c'était juste des moqueries sur mes cheveux, mais après ils ont commencé à me taper.

— D'accord. Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à tes parents ou tes enseignants ? »

Les sanglots reprirent Aidan, hachant ses phrases et ses mots :

« Ils ont promis que si je le disais à quelqu'un, il utiliseraient le pistolet du grand frère de Tommy pour tuer papa et maman. Un jour, ils l'ont même apporté pour me montrer que c'était un vrai en tirant sur une bouteille vide. Ils ont même dit qu'ils s'en prendraient à Lily. Mais la dernière fois…Ils ont dit… C'était eux qui… »

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules. L'enfant cherchait désespérément à reprendre sa respiration pour terminer son histoire mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait que repenser à ce jour maudit où il avait retrouvé son chat, mort dans un caniveau de Glastonbury, sans doute écrasé par une voiture vu l'état de son corps, et à ce jour encore plus maudit où il avait appris que ses tortionnaires étaient derrière tout ça. Les parents comprirent cependant où il voulait en venir et, tandis que son père attirait sa tête contre son torse dans une étreinte puissante, sa mère mit ses mains sur sa bouche les larmes aux yeux avant d'expliquer aux policiers l'histoire.

Notant tous les détails dans son carnet, Smith garda un masque de froideur tout du long avant d'annoncer qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que les coupables aient la peine maximale. À ses côtés, les deux sergents approuvèrent ses paroles et les réitérèrent.

Les trois agents de police se levèrent indiquant qu'ils en avaient terminés puis serrèrent la main des deux adultes, avant de se tourner vers le garçon. Ryler s'avança pour lui serrer la main avec poigne suivit de Smith. Le dernier homme pris la main de l'enfant dans la sienne, et à ce moment précis, Aidan entraperçu quelque chose. Alors que le policier retirait sa main, la manche de son uniforme voleta quelque peu, lui permettant d'entrapercevoir accroché à son poignet, une sorte de bracelet de cuir caché comme dans le jeu d' _Assassin's creed_. Sauf que là, il n'avait pas vu d'éclat métallique, mais quelque chose de fin et non réfléchissant. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse en voir plus, une fenêtre d'information s'ouvrit devant ses yeux, cachant l'objet de son attention.

[ _Grâce à une attention particulièrement aigue de votre environnement, vous gagnez 1 point de Perception_ ]

Pestant contre le jeu, il referma la notification avant de s'allonger pendant que ses parents raccompagnaient à la porte de la chambre les policiers. La fatigue de l'interrogatoire le rattrapa alors, et il s'endormi à peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller sans même s'en rendre compte.

—

Aidan senti qu'on le secouait légèrement en lui intiment de se réveiller. Grognant pour la forme, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son infirmière attitrée se tenait debout à côté de lui et souriait d'un air moqueur.

« Debout marmotte il est l'heure de manger !

— Quoi déjà ? Pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont-ils pas réveillé ? s'étonna un peu triste le garçon.

— Tu as été extrêmement fatigué par les questions des policiers donc ils ont préféré te laisser te reposer. Mais ils t'ont quand même laissé un ordinateur pour éviter que tu ne t'ennuies tout seul. Allé il faut que tu prennes des forces pour demain. Je t'ai apporté ton repas pour ce soir. »

Myrandha déposa devant lui son plateau repas composé, cette fois, ci d'une salade rouge avec des tomates en entrée, de haricots verts bouillis avec des oignons accompagnant un morceau de poisson en guise de plat principal, et d'une pomme au dessert. Aidan remercia l'infirmière qui eut un petit rire devant la grimace qu'il faisait.

Prenant sa fourchette il s'attaqua à son repas en chassant les dernières brumes du sommeil. Il allait avoir du travail ce soir. Il avait pris sa décision et il essaierait de rejoindre la salle de rééducation pour retravailler un peu les exercices du matin. Il faudrait bien ça pour réussi l'objectif secondaire de sa quête [ _Un esprit sain dans un corps sain_ ]. En attendant il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience, et attendre que l'activité dans les couloirs se fasse moins présente s'il voulait faire le trajet de manière discrète.

D'ici là, il pouvait toujours continuer son exploration des menus du jeu. Il ordonna alors à voix basse l'ouverture de ses [ _Compétences Actives_ ].

[ _Compétences Actives_ ]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Transplanage Niveau 1 (Exp : 36,00%)_ ]

[ _Coût : 870 PM_ ]

[ _En vous fondant dans la magie, vous pouvez vous transporter instantanément à un autre endroit du moment que vous l'avez déjà vu._ ]

[ _Bonus passif : +1 en_ [ _Sagesse_ ] _tous les 5 niveaux de compétence, +1 en_ [ _Magie_ ] _tous les 10 niveaux de compétence, +1_ [ _Vitesse_ ] _tous les 20 niveaux de compétence._ ]

[ _Vous pouvez transplaner sur une distance de **5** km autour de vous. **49,50** % de chance de vous désartibuler._]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Observation Niveau 1 (Exp : 6,00%)_ ]

[ _Coût : 20 PM_ ]

[ _Vous avez la capacité d'en apprendre plus d'un simple coup d'œil._ ]

[ _Bonus passif : +1 en_ [ _Perception_ ] _tous les 5 niveaux de compétence, +1 en_ [ _Sagesse_ ] _tous les 10 niveaux de compétence._ ]

[ _Permet de connaître le nom, le rang et la durabilité de la cible_ ]

C'est les yeux grands ouverts qu'Aidan fixait la fenêtre d'information flottant devant lui. Autant il connaissait déjà l'[ _Observation_ ], autant le [ _Transplanage_ ] était une surprise totale. Voilà une compétence qui pourrait être très utile ! Bon le seul problème était son coût. Même en possédant dix fois plus de [ _PM_ ], il n'en aurait pas assez pour l'utiliser ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il augmente sa [ _Magie_ ]. Mais en attendant, il pouvait se concentrer sur l'aspect physique de son entraînement. Il fallait aussi qu'il arrive à voir ce que voulait dire le mot "désartibuler", car sans ça il ne pouvait pas savoir quel était l'autre effet de sa compétence.

Il referma le menu qu'il avait devant lui avant de demander à voir ses [ _Expertises_ ]. Il se souvenait bien des fenêtres qui étaient apparues devant lui au cours de l'interrogatoire de l'après-midi, et il souhaitait en savoir plus sur celles-ci.

[ _Expertises_ ]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Anglais_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 100 (Exp : MAX)_ ]

[ _Augmente la_ [ _Sagesse_ ] _de **5,00** % et le _[ _Charisme_ ] _de **2,00** %_]

[ _Adepte Niveau 100 (Exp : MAX)_ ]

[ _Augmente la_ [ _Sagesse_ ] _de **10,00** % et le _[ _Charisme_ ] _de **4,00** %_]

[ _Avancé Niveau 64 (Exp : 48,62%)_ ]

[ _Augmente la_ [ _Sagesse_ ] _de 9 **,60** % et le _[ _Charisme_ ] _de **3,84** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Mathématiques_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 84 (Exp : 63,15%)_ ]

[ _Augmente l'_ [ _Intelligence_ ] _de **2,52** % et la _[ _Sagesse_ ] _de **0,84** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Histoire_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 73 (Exp : 55,00%_ ]

[ _Augmente l'_ [ _Intelligence_ ] _de **1,46** % et la _[ _Sagesse_ ] _de **3,65** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Géographie_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 70 (Exp : 12,46%)_ ]

[ _Augmente l'_ [ _Intelligence_ ] _de **3,50** % et la _[ _Sagesse_ ] _de **1,40** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Science_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 83 (Exp : 64,89%)_ ]

[ _Augmente l'_ [ _Intelligence_ ] _de **6,64** % et la _[ _Sagesse_ ] _de **1,66** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Informatique_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 51 (Exp : 13,80%)_ ]

[ _Augmente l'_ [ _Intelligence_ ] _de **3,06** % et la _[ _Sagesse_ ] _de **1,53** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Musique_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 3 (Exp : 46,51%)_ ]

[ _Augmente la_ [ _Dextérité_ ] _de **0,03** %, la _[ _Vitesse_ ] _de **0,03** %, l'_[ _Endurance_ ] _de **0,03** %, la _[ _Perception_ ] _de **0,03** %, la _[ _Sagesse_ ] _de **0,03** % et le _[ _Charisme_ ] _de **0,03** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Piano_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 34 (Exp : 6,51%)_ ]

[ _Augmente la_ [ _Dextérité_ ] _de **1,36** %, la _[ _Vitesse_ ] _de **0,34** %, l'_[ _Endurance_ ] _de **0,34** %, la _[ _Perception_ ] _de **1,02** %, la _[ _Sagesse_ ] _de **0,68** % et le _[ _Charisme_ ] _de **0,68** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Dissimulation_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 100 (Exp : MAX)_ ]

[ _Augmente l'_ [ _Agilité_ ] _de **5,00** % , la _[ _Discrétion_ ] _de **8,00** % et la _[ _Perception_ ] _de **2,00** %_]

[ _Adepte Niveau 68 (Exp : 59,20%_ ]

[ _Augmente l'_ [ _Agilité_ ] _de **6,80** % , la _[ _Discrétion_ ] _de **10,88** % et la _[ _Perception_ ] _de **2,72** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Sport_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 48 (Exp : 3,26%)_ ]

[ _Augmente l'_ [ _Agilité_ ] _de **0,48** %, la _[ _Dextérité_ ] _de **0,48** %, la _[ _Vitesse_ ] _de **0,48** %, la _[ _Discrétion_ ] _de **0,48** %, la _[ _Force_ ] _de **0,48** %, l'_[ _Endurance_ ] _de **0,48** %, la _[ _Constitution_ ] _de **0,48** %, la _[ _Perception_ ] _de **0,48** % et le _[ _Charisme_ ] _de **0,48** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Course_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 100 (Exp : MAX)_ ]

[ _Augmente l'_ [ _Agilité_ ] _de **5,00** %, la _[ _Vitesse_ ] _de **7,00** %, la _[ _Force_ ] _de **5,00** %, l'_[ _Endurance_ ] _de **10,00** %, la _[ _Constitution_ ] _de **2,00** % et le _[ _Charisme_ ] _de **1,00** %_]

[ _Adepte Niveau 100 (Exp : MAX)_ ]

[ _Augmente l'_ [ _Agilité_ ] _de **10,00** %, la _[ _Vitesse_ ] _de **14,00** %, la _[ _Force_ ] _de **10,00** %, l'_[ _Endurance_ ] _de **20,00** %, la _[ _Constitution_ ] _de **4,00** % et le _[ _Charisme_ ] _de **2,00** %_]

[ _Avancé Niveau 26 (Exp : 82,06%)_ ]

[ _Augmente l'_ [ _Agilité_ ] _de **3,90** %, la _[ _Vitesse_ ] _de **5,46** %, la _[ _Force_ ] _de **3,90** %, l'_[ _Endurance_ ] _de **7,80** %, la _[ _Constitution_ ] _de **1,56** % et le _[ _Charisme_ ] _de **0,78** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Cyclisme_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 23 (Exp : 13,01%)_ ]

[ _Augmente l'_ [ _Agilité_ ] _de **0,23** %, la _[ _Vitesse_ ] _de **0,46** %, la _[ _Force_ ] _de **0,46** %, l'_[ _Endurance_ ] _de **0,92** % et le _[ _Charisme_ ] _de **0,23** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Gymnastique_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 25 (Exp : 35,70%)_ ]

[ _Augmente l'_ [ _Agilité_ ] _de **1,75** %, la _[ _Discrétion_ ] _de **0,50** %, l'_[ _Endurance_ ] _de **0,50** % et le _[ _Charisme_ ] _de **0,25** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Natation_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 18 (Exp : 94,20%)_ ]

[ _Augmente la_ [ _Vitesse_ ] _de **0,54** %, la _[ _Force_ ] _de **0,36** %, l'_[ _Endurance_ ] _de **0,72** % et le _[ _Charisme_ ] _de **0,18** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Basketball_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 32 (Exp : 43,50%)_ ]

[ _Augmente l'_ [ _Agilité_ ] _de **1,28** %, la _[ _Dextérité_ ] _de **0,64** %, la _[ _Vitesse_ ] _de **0,96** %, la _[ _Force_ ] _de **0,64** %, l'_[ _Endurance_ ] _de **0,48** % et le _[ _Charisme_ ] _de **0,32** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Sport_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 48 (Exp : 3,26%)_ ]

[ _Augmente l'_ [ _Agilité_ ] _de **0,48** %, la _[ _Dextérité_ ] _de **0,48** %, la _[ _Vitesse_ ] _de **0,48** %, la _[ _Discrétion_ ] _de **0,48** %, la _[ _Force_ ] _de **0,48** %, l'_[ _Endurance_ ] _de **0,48** %, la _[ _Constitution_ ] _de **0,48** %, la _[ _Perception_ ] _de **0,48** % et le _[ _Charisme_ ] _de **0,48** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Transplanage_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 6 (Exp : 80,00%)_ ]

[ _Augmente la_ [ _Sagesse_ ] _de **0,18** % et la _[ _Magie_ ] _de **0,30** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Magie sans baguette_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 1 (Exp : 38,90%)_ ]

[ _Augmente la_ [ _Sagesse_ ] _de **0,04** % et la _[ _Magie_ ] _de **0,09** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Métamorphose_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 6 (Exp : 40,00%)_ ]

[ _Augmente la_ [ _Dextérité_ ] _de **0,06** %, la _[ _Perception_ ] _de **0,18** %, l'_[ _Intelligence_ ] _de **0,12** % et la _[ _Magie_ ] _de **0,06** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Sortilèges_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 49 (Exp : 86,32%)_ ]

[ _Augmente la_ [ _Dextérité_ ] _de **0,49** %, la _[ _Sagesse_ ] _de **0,98** % et la _[ _Magie_ ] _de **0,49** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Anthropologie_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 100 (Exp : MAX)_ ]

[ _Augmente la_ [ _Discrétion_ ] _de **1,00** %, l'_[ _Intelligence_ ] _de **2,00** % et la _[ _Sagesse_ ] _de **2,00** %_]

[ _Adepte Niveau 89 (Exp : 79,22%)_ ]

[ _Augmente la_ [ _Discrétion_ ] _de **1,78** %, l'_[ _Intelligence_ ] _de **3,56** % et la _[ _Sagesse_ ] _de **3,56** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Magie spirituelle_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 9 (Exp : 62,80%)_ ]

[ _Augmente la_ [ _Discrétion_ ] _de **0,18** %, la _[ _Perception_ ] _de **0,18** %, la _[ _Sagesse_ ] _de **0,18** % et la _[ _Magie_ ] _de **0,18** %_]

[ _-_ ]

[ _Occlumencie_ ]

[ _Novice Niveau 19 (Exp : 25,60%)_ ]

[ _Augmente la_ [ _Discrétion_ ] _de **0,76** %, la _[ _Sagesse_ ] _de **0,57** % et la _[ _Magie_ ] _de **0,38** %_]

Cela faisait… Beaucoup de choses à analyser. En y regardant de plus près, il pouvait remarquer que ses expertises les plus avancées étaient sans contexte l'[ _Anglais_ ], la [ _Dissimulation_ ], la [ _Course_ ] et l'[ _Anthropologie_ ]. Soit sa langue maternelle, des compétences utiles pour échapper à ses détracteurs et, pour la dernière, il ne savait pas réellement ce à quoi elle faisait référence. Il avait également son expertise de [ _Sortilèges_ ] qui lui paraissait plutôt haute alors qu'il n'avait fait que de la magie involontaire, mais il était possible qu'à force d'en faire, elle ait pu augmenter. D'autant plus qu'il avait le passif de [ _Talent héréditaire_ ], qui lui donnait un bonus de 1,5 fois l'expérience qu'il gagnait dans cette expertise.

Il y avait aussi cette [ _Occlumencie_ ] et cette [ _Magie spirituelle_ ]. Il ne savait pas ce dont il s'agissait à part que cela devait être lié à l'esprit. En y réfléchissant un peu, les deux expertises étaient montées de niveau lorsqu'il avait eu sa crise d'angoisse et qu'il avait "rejeté" son souvenir après l'avoir mis en boule. C'était une piste à explorer, mais en attendant il venait de finir de manger et il allait falloir qu'il sorte de ses pensées. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on pense qu'il était devenu fou après son agression.

Se reconnectant avec la réalité, il vit que Myrandha se levait pour récupérer son plateau. Son regard se perdit dans le coin supérieur gauche de sa vision, et il avisa sa barre bleue représentant ses [ _PM_ ] qui était pleine. Cédant à la tentation il jeta un œil au livre que la brunette avait laissé sur la chaise en murmurant presque sans laisser un son échapper :

« Observation. »

[ _L'anatomie humaine et comment soigner ses blessures par Antoine Bonsoin_]

[ _Rang B_ ]

[ _Durabilité : 15/15_ ]

Ce n'était qu'un simple ouvrage de médecine ? Alors pourquoi lui avait-elle parlé d'une histoire romantique avec des chevaux ? Ce n'était pas logique. Pourquoi se cacher de lire un livre en rapport avec son travail ?

Tandis que son esprit s'égarait dans son questionnement, l'infirmière finit de nettoyer devant lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle reprit son recueil, qu'il sursauta avant de la saluer machinalement à en réponse à son au revoir. C'était un mystère de plus à résoudre… Il devrait peut-être songer à devenir détective, au vu de tous ceux qui lui tombaient dessus.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas avancer plus dans son enquête s'il n'avait pas accès à l'œuvre ou à Myrandha, Aidan choisi d'avancer dans son exploration du jeu avec ses différents [ _Titres_ ] , puis suivre avec son [ _Inventaire_ ] et son [ _Equipement_ ].

[ _Titres_ ]

[ _Aucun titre disponible._ ]

Rien de bien surprenant à cela, étant donné qu'il n'avait encore accompli aucun fait justifiant l'obtention d'un titre. Soupirant, il ferma la fenêtre avant d'ouvrir la suivante.

Son [ _Inventaire_ ] se composait de six cases actuellement vides. S'il se fiait à ses souvenirs, le nombre augmenterait avec sa [ _Force_ ]. Il savait aussi qu'il pouvait mettre plusieurs fois le même objet dans la case mais qu'il y avait également une limite variant avec sa [ _Statistique_ ] représentant les muscles.

N'y voyant rien de plus intéressant, il ouvrit son [ _Equipement_ ]. La fenêtre qui s'afficha représentait son avatar, avec des cases au niveau des endroits où il pouvait équiper quelque chose. Bien sûr, pour l'instant, il n'avait que l'emplacement du torse occupé par sa chemise d'hôpital et ses hanches par son slip. Quand il appuya sur la chemise, un menu déroulant s'ouvrit, indiquant les différentes informations de l'objet et les options s'y appliquant.

[ _Chemise d'hôpital (4/4)_ ]

[ _Rang D_ ]

[ _Torse/Cape manteau_ ]

[ _Déséquiper_ ]

[ _Réparer_ ]

À nouveau rien de bien surprenant, bien que la possibilité de s'équiper d'un objet ou vêtement ainsi fût un atout précieux. Le seul inconvénient était logiquement qu'il faudrait que les fameux items soient dans son inventaire, et donc prennent un emplacement potentiellement plus utile à autre chose.

Aidan ferma la fenêtre puis jeta un œil à l'horloge. Vingt heure quinze. Il ne pouvait décemment pas sortir tout de suite de sa chambre en toute discrétion. Soupirant de dépit, il tira vers lui son ordinateur avec l'intention de regarder une série ou un dessin animé.

Alors qu'il vagabondait sur le site de Netflix, une image attira son attention. Elle représentait deux garçons et deux filles se tournant le dos. Le premier garçon avait les cheveux roux et portait une veste noire. Il se tenait le poignet gauche avec sa main droite, laissant voir une marque triangulaire d'un rouge brillant sur son dos. À son opposé, une fille aux longs cheveux noirs habillée en rouge se tenait elle la main droite où luisait de la même lueur rouge une marque circulaire. Entre les deux, en arrière-plan, était présent un homme aux cheveux blanc-gris coiffés en arrière, et habillé de carmin également. Il avait dans sa main droite une sorte de bâton, et sa position laissait penser que l'arc présent à gauche de l'image reposait dans sa main gauche. Devant lui la seconde femme blonde se baissait et pointait un objet en direction de l'écran. Elle était habillée d'un vêtement bleu et portait ce qui semblait être une armure par-dessus. En fond se découpaient plusieurs silhouettes sombres représentant sans doute d'autres personnages. Le tout s'implantait dans un décor semblant poussiéreux au ciel nuageux. Sous l'image, le titre écrit en blanc entouré de rouge annonçait le nom de l'anime : _Fate Stay Night : Unlimited Blade Works_. Avec curiosité il lança le premier épisode servant de prologue.

—

À vingt-deux heures dix, Aidan arrêta son visionnage. Il avait pu regarder quatre épisodes, et il allait sans dire que le dernier qu'il avait vu lui avait donné une énorme envie de devenir plus fort. Cet anime mettait en place deux personnages principaux. Le garçon roux qui s'appelait Shirou Emiya et la fille brune, Rin Tosaka. Les deux lycéens se retrouvaient pris dans une guerre entre 7 mages, ayant pour but l'obtention d'un artefact nommé le Saint Graal qui aurait le pouvoir d'exaucer les vœux. Pour ce faire, chacun des mages possédait un "Servant" qui était l'incarnation spirituelle d'un héros ayant marqué l'histoire. Chacun de ces Servant avait une classe qui lui était propre, comme Saber l'escrimeur, Archer le tireur ou encore Berserker le guerrier fou. Rin se retrouvait à posséder Archer, l'homme aux cheveux blanc de l'image de présentation, tandis que Shirou faisait apparaître Saber d'une manière totalement involontaire, la chevalière blonde présentée dans la miniature de l'anime. On ne connaissait pas alors leur identité de héro, mais tous deux semblaient extrêmement puissants en combat, surtout le Servant de la jeune fille, qui semblait aussi à l'aise au combat avec un arc, qu'avec deux épées qu'il faisait apparaître de nulle part.

Dans l'épisode trois, le dernier qu'il ait vu, se déroulait un combat des plus épiques qui avait donné des frissons au jeune homme et avait emplis son corps d'adrénaline. Il se sentait prêt à s'entraîner jusqu'à en dépasser ses limites, pour ne serait-ce qu'atteindre un dixième de la force de ces personnes spectaculaires. Fort de sa motivation, il se leva déterminé et certain de pouvoir rejoindre la salle de rééducation avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable. Apparu devant lui une nouvelle fenêtre de quête qu'il valida dès qu'il eut pris connaissance de celle-ci :

[ _Nouvelle quête disponible : L'ombre nocturne_ ]

[ _Classification de la quête : Mineure_ ]

[ _Rang de la quête : C_ ]

[ _Objectif : Rejoignez la salle de sport de l'hôpital sans vous faire repérer de nuit._ ]

[ _Récompense : +25 EXP, 10£._ ]

[O _Accepter-Décliner X_ ]

Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil pour voir si le couloir était libre. Personne en vue. Il pouvait y aller. Passant entre le battant et l'encadrement pour éviter tout grincement attirant l'attention, l'apprenti ninja referma derrière lui avant de reprendre sa route en faisant attention aux alentours. Il se dirigea aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait en direction de son objectif, regardant avant chaque tournant s'il ne risquait pas de faire de mauvaise rencontre. Grâce au ciel il arriva sans encombre près de la salle. Cependant alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'un dernier croisement à passer suivit d'une dizaine de mètres de couloir avant la porte finale, il entendit du bruit venant de derrière lui mais aussi du couloir où il souhaitait tourner. Prenant un petit risque il jeta un œil dans les deux sens et aperçu deux personnes qui arrivaient droit vers lui. La panique montant, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour tenter de trouver une cachette. Là ! Un brancard dont les draps tombaient presque au sol ! S'y précipitant en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il s'immobilisa sous le lit roulant en retenant sa respiration de peur qu'on ne l'entende ou qu'on ne le remarque dans l'espace de vingt centimètres entre le sol et le morceau de tissus.

Les bruits de pas passèrent devant lui avant de s'éloigner. Aidan souffla légèrement mais attendit néanmoins quelques instant que son cœur se calme et qu'il soit sûr que plus personne ne soit aux environs avant de sortir. Marchant avec prudence il rejoignit le seuil de la salle qu'il ouvrit doucement avant d'y pénétrer. Une fois qu'il eut refermé derrière lui il se tourna vers les différents appareils et sourit déterminé en ignorant la fenêtre indiquant qu'il avait accompli [ _L'ombre nocturne_ ]. L'entrainement pouvait commencer !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Fin du chapitre trois ! Les mystères s'épaississent et Aidan comprends qu'il va vraiment devoir travailler dur pour les résoudre tous. J'espère que la lecture vous a plus et dans ce cas faites le moi savoir par review ça ne prend que quelques secondes. Si vous avez aussi des critiques à faire n'hésitez pas ça ne peut que me permettre de m'améliorer et améliorer par la suite votre lecture !

Dans un autre registre, j'aimerai parler de deux petites choses.

Il y a quelques temps plusieurs auteurs de fanfiction francophone ont décidé de former une petite communauté d'écrivains nommée « La Ligue des Chroniqueurs ». Ce groupe a pour but de relancer la fanfiction francophone qui se meurt. Son fandom principal est Naruto, mais de plus en plus de personnes nous rejoignant sont sur le fandom de Harry Potter et même d'autres.

Pour suivre le groupe c'est très simple :

Il y a un Facebook pour lequel il vous suffit d'ajouter après l'url de Facebook : LigueDesChroniqueurs/

Mais il y a également un Discord que vous pouvez rejoindre avec le lien suivant : discord . gg / kUfxrT3 (pensez à enlever les espaces du lien url pour que ça fonctionne)

Je n'y suis certes que peu actif mais vous pourrez y découvrir de nombreux auteurs excellents que je ne peux que vous recommander.

Un autre point que je souhaitais aborder qui rejoint le précédent est que le grand taré-mégalomaniaque NVJM a créé une sect.. un groupe sur discord qui réunit également de nombreux tar… auteurs de fanfictions qui parlent… de fanfiction (étrange n'est-ce pas ?). Si vous n'êtes pas sain d'esprit ou que vous n'avez pas peur de devenir dingues, vous pouvez toujours en parler au grand chef en installant Discord (ou en allant sur le site) et en cherchant NVJM#3762 qui devrait vous accueillir à grand coups de multiples personnalités ou de poils selon son humeur. Sinon s'il vous fait trop peur vous pouvez me demander et j'irai en parler au dictateur-taré

Bien, je crois que c'est tout. Je vous dis donc à la prochaine fois !


	4. 4 Derniers tests

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Et oui je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je vous présente mes excuses pour cette longue absence. Il se trouve que j'ai eu une autre idée de fanfiction qui m'a sappé toute l'inspiration pour celle-ci et j'ai donc dû me lancer dans l'écriture de cette dernière avant de pouvoir reprendre _The Game_. Sachez que cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée et que j'ai bien l'intention de la terminer, alors ne vous inquiétez pas je vous offrirai d'autres chapitres relatant les aventures d'Aidan ! Sur ce, place à la lecture et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Derniers tests**

 **Les bruits de pas passèrent devant lui avant de s'éloigner. Aidan souffla légèrement mais attendit néanmoins quelques instant que son cœur se calme et qu'il soit sûr que plus personne ne soit aux environs avant de sortir. Marchant avec prudence il rejoignit le seuil de la salle qu'il ouvrit doucement avant d'y pénétrer. Une fois qu'il eut refermé derrière lui il se tourna vers les différents appareils et sourit déterminé en ignorant la fenêtre indiquant qu'il avait accompli [ _L'ombre nocturne_ ]. L'entrainement pouvait commencer !**

« C'est bon Aidan, tu peux arrêter ! » signala le docteur Maureau.

L'enfant respira à grandes goulées et passa une main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui y perlait, tout en jetant un œil distrait à la fenêtre qui s'était ouverte devant lui un peu plus tôt.

[ _Grâce à vos efforts physiques prolongés vous gagnez 1 point de Force_ ]

Cela faisait un peu moins d'une semaine qu'il était réveillé, et il avait tout juste eu le temps de s'habituer à voir ces fenêtres surgir à n'importe quel moment. Si au début il avait une petite réaction à chacune de leur apparition impromptue, il parvenait maintenant à ne plus montrer sa surprise.

Il prit avec joie la bouteille d'eau que lui tendit Myrandha et bu goulument au goulot. En six jours il avait fait énormément de progrès et il était certain que bientôt il terminerait la quête [ _Un esprit sain dans un corps sain_ ]. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Chaque jour il s'était entrainé à en tomber de fatigue et il avait gagné grâce à ça plusieurs points en [ _Force_ ], [ _Dextérité_ ], [ _Endurance_ ] et [ _Vitesse_ ]. Il avait également utilisé de nombreuses fois sa compétence [ _Observation_ ] qui était montée d'un niveau, sans qu'elle n'ait pour autant de changements. Grâce à celle-ci il avait pu découvrir quelques objets de rang C et même un de rang B qui appartenaient à l'hôpital mais aussi découvrir les niveaux du docteur Maureau et de ses parents. Certes il lui faudrait attendre un peu encore avant d'avoir la possibilité d'en connaître plus que simplement le nom, niveau et les PV d'une personne mais il n'était pas des plus pressé pour ça. La vie privée était faite pour être respectée après tout.

Sur un autre registre, il avait terminé l'anime _Fate_. Celui-ci lui avait laissé une énergie qu'il sentait pulser au plus profond de lui. Cette détermination de partir de rien, ou presque, pour devenir enfin un héros qui marquerait l'esprit de tous et toutes l'aidait à ne pas céder lorsque son entrainement auto-imposé lui semblait trop dur. Il s'était par ailleurs inspiré de la série pour commencer à développer des compétences actives.

Utilisant sa [ _Maîtrise de la magie_ ], il l'avait laissée couler à travers sa main pour infuser la bouteille d'eau qu'il tenait alors en lui ordonnant de s'imprégner de tout ce qui faisait de l'objet ce qu'il était. Une fois fait, il avait rappelé la magie en lui pour récupérer les informations. Cela lui avait permis de créer [ _Copie spirituelle_ ], une compétence lui permettant de recréer un objet dans son esprit grâce à son énergie. Celle-ci se présentait à l'heure actuelle de telle manière :

[ _Copie spirituelle Niveau 1 (Exp : 3,25%)_ ]

[ _Coût : 15 PM par seconde_ ]

[ _Laissant votre magie infuser un objet, vous parvenez à vous imprégner de celui-ci pour en faire une copie exacte dans votre esprit._ ]

[ _Bonus passif : +1 en_ [ _Perception_ ] _tous les 5 niveaux de compétence, +1 en_ [ _Sagesse_ ] _tous les 10 niveaux de compétence et +1 en_ [ _Intelligence_ ] _et_ [ _Magie_ ] _tous les 20 niveaux de compétence._ ]

[ _Récupère 0,25% des informations de l'objet par seconde._ ]

[ _Nombre d'objet connus : 3_ ]

Le nombre d'objets connus s'incrémentait à chaque fois qu'il utilisait sa compétence sur un support différent. Cela signifiait qu'il pourrait bien un jour arriver à plus de cents objets connus, sans pour autant en avoir un seul "recrée" à cent pourcents dans son esprit.

Grâce à l'utilisation constante et intensive de son [ _Observation_ ] et de cette dernière compétence, il avait découvert l'un des moyens de monter sa [ _Magie_ ] et par la même occasion ses réserve de [ _Points de Magie_ ]. Lorsqu'il vidait entièrement son énergie, le temps qu'elle mettait à se remplir était compté comme étant du temps d'utilisation. Ainsi à raison de la vider entièrement dès qu'il utilisait ses compétences, il avait réussi à plus que doubler sa valeur de base de [ _Magie_ ] qui était passée de 7 à 16. Il trouvait cette avancé énorme et en était heureux. S'il continuait ainsi il finirait bien par réussir à combler un peu le malus qu'octroyait son [ _Cœur magique endommagé_ ].

Il avait également réussi à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'[ _Occlumencie_ ]. Elle lui permettait de réguler ses émotions et ses souvenirs. Fort de cette découverte il avait pu la faire monter de trois niveaux, impactant indirectement une montée de deux niveaux de sa [ _Magie spirituelle_ ].

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, il s'aperçu que deux fenêtres s'étaient ouvertes pendant son moment d'égarement.

[ _Quête achevée : Un esprit sain dans un corps sain_]

[ _Objectif principal :_ _Retrouvez toutes les fonctionnalités de votre corps d'avant votre coma en moins de 1 mois - Accompli_ ]

[ _Récompense principale : +60 EXP, 40£, Suppression du Statut **Muscles atrophiés**_ ]

[ _Objectif secondaire : Accomplissez la quête en une semaine ou moins - Accompli_ ]

[ _Récompense secondaire : +120 EXP, 80£_ ]

[ _Objectif bonus : Terminez la quête en ayant renforcé vos capacités physiques - Accompli_ ]

[ _Récompense bonus : +80 EXP, 10G, 5M, 3N, 5 points de Statistique à répartir_ ]

[ _Vous passez Niveau 2_ ]

[ _Vous obtenez 5 points de Statistique à répartir_ ]

[ _Vous passez Niveau 3_ ]

[ _Vous obtenez 5 points de Statistique à répartir_ ]

Malgré tout le contrôle qu'il avait pu obtenir au cours de la semaine, il ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise en lisant les informations devant ses yeux. Il avait réussi et il était même monté de niveau ! Cela voulait dire qu'il allait pouvoir sortir d'ici et commencer son véritable entraînement ! Il avait presque envie de sauter de joie. Le premiers pas vers son objectif avait été rempli et le rendait plus réel et accessible à ses yeux. Il pouvait et allait y arriver ! Il deviendrait…

Une main passa devant ses yeux le coupant dans ses pensées de grandeur et lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Le docteur Maureau se tenait agenouillé devant lui et le regardait quelque peu inquiet.

« Tout va bien Aidan ? Tu es un peu bizarre depuis la fin de la scéance.

— Oh euh oui tout va bien ! Je me demandais juste quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici.

— Tu n'écoutais pas ce que je disais petit garnement. Sinon tu m'aurais entendu dire que je n'avais jamais vu personne se remettre sur pied aussi vite que toi et que nous te garderions encore en observation ce soir et demain pour être sûr et certains que tu n'as gardé aucune séquelles et que tu es bien totalement remis. Dans le meilleur des cas tu seras chez toi dans deux ou trois jours. »

La réponse du médecin était teintée de scepticisme. Il avait bien remarqué au cours de la semaine passée que son patient se figeait à de nombreux moment, ses yeux semblant lire quelque chose de visible uniquement par lui ou alors il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi de le garder une nuit supplémentaire. Il voulait parler de ses doutes à ses parents et leur demander l'autorisation d'effectuer quelques tests neurologiques. Il craignait que l'enfant n'ait développé des hallucinations en séquelles aux multiples traumatismes crâniens qu'il avait en arrivant. Il préférait être sûr de n'avoir rien manqué de grave. C'est pour cela qu'après avoir accompagné l'enfant dans sa chambre, il se rendit à son bureau pour appeler Mr. et Mrs. Arthus et les informer de ses soupçons.

—

« Observation. »

[ _Fourchette jetable en plastique_ ]

[ _Rang : D_ ]

[ _Durabilité : 1/2_ ]

« Copie Spirituelle »

[ _Copie : 0,25%_ ]

[ _Votre barre de PM est vide. Veuillez attendre qu'elle se remplisse avant de réessayer._ ]

Fermant les deux fenêtres, Aidan repris son repas en regardant sa barre de [ _Point de Magie_ ] vide. Il avait découvert en utilisant [ _Observation_ ] en boucle pour la faire monter de niveau que sa [ _Magie_ ] augmentait selon le temps que mettait sa réserve pour se remplir. Au plus cela prenait du temps, au plus il finissait par gagner de temps. Par exemple pour passer d points de base, il avait mis environ cinq heures. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi ce temps précisément car en toute logique la monté devrait être proportionnelle à la valeur de la [ _Statistique_ ] mais ayant compris comment elle agissait, il avait depuis fais en sorte de toujours avoir sa barre de [ _PM_ ] à 0 dès qu'il pouvait utiliser sa compétence.

Il regarda autour de lui en mastiquant son morceau de steack trop cuit. Cette chambre allait lui manquer par son côté sécuritaire. Il n'était pas mécontent de partir au contraire mais il s'était en quelque sorte habitué à ne pas devoir être entièrement sur ses gardes pour éviter qu'un de ses camarade ne tente de lui faire une crasse. Cela lui donnait une idée. Il devrait peut-être se créer une [ _Compétence_ ] lui permettant de détecter toute approche d'objet ou personne pour être sûr de ne plus se faire surprendre. Il devrait y réfléchir.

Son regard tomba sur Myrandha, assise sur le même fauteuil qu'habituellement et qui lisait encore _L'anatomie humaine et comment soigner ses blessures_. Il n'avait pas cherché à avancer sur ce mystère de la semaine, préférant réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait une fois sorti de l'établissement de soin, mais il décida que cela suffisait et qu'il fallait qu'il tire un peu de cette histoire au clair. Mais pas en sautant les pieds dans le plat. C'était le meilleur moyen pour finir par ne rien obtenir. Il valait mieux être subtil et tenter de la faire se perdre dans ses mensonges pour la confondre à ce moment-là. Ainsi il commença par lui demander :

« Vous avez beaucoup lu depuis que je suis là. Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe avec la fille ?

— J'avais complètement oublié que tu étais intéressé par l'histoire. » laissa-t-elle échapper avec un petit sourire que le garçon remarqua être un peu crispé « Il se passe pas grand-chose de très palpitant pour l'instant. La fille a réussi à parler au monsieur riche et il a été un peu triste pour elle à cause de son histoire. Il lui a promis de la mener voir ses écuries quand elle sortirait de l'hôpital si elle aime toujours les chevaux et qu'elle n'a pas trop peur d'eux maintenant. Quand elle y va elle apprend qu'il est fiancé à une fille très riche et très belle et du coup elle est triste parce qu'elle pense qu'à cause de ça elle ne pourra pas se marier avec lui.

— Pardon de vous couper la parole mais… Est-ce que vous pourriez dire leurs noms parce que je me sens un peu perdu comme ça, interrompis Aidan.

— Oh euh oui bien sûr. Excuses moi je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Tu sais quand je suis prise par une histoire que j'aime, j'oublie tout le reste et je ne pense pas au fait que les personnes qui m'écoutent parler ne savent pas de quoi je parle et donc peuvent être perdu par mes explications. Toi aussi ça t'arrive ? justifia d'une voix lente l'infirmière

— Pas vraiment. Je n'explique pas beaucoup aux autres ce que j'aime vu que j'ai pas vraiment d'amis, se peina l'enfant.

— Oh je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. Tu sais tu n'en as peut-être pas encore mais je suis sûre que tu vas en trouver un qui sera toujours là pour t'aider tout le temps. L'amitié est la plus belle chose qui existe en ce monde. Tu verras un ami, parfois, c'est même plus proche qu'un membre de sa famille. »

La jeune femme avait posé son ouvrage sur le siège où elle avait pris place et s'était rapproché d'Aidan en posant sa main sur son épaule en serrant doucement. Ses paroles éveillaient en lui la tristesse de ne pas connaître les sentiments qu'elle évoquait mais aussi l'espoir d'un jour enfin pouvoir connaître le bonheur d'avoir une personne à ses côtés et le soutenant dans tous les moments. Cependant, au milieu de ces fortes émotions, une petite voix cherchait à percer en indiquant que Myrandha n'avait pas répondu à sa question en partant sur un sujet qu'elle savait sensible pour lui et propice à le faire penser à autre chose, comme si elle cherchait à échapper à la discussion précédente. Usant de son [ _Occlumencie_ ], il atténua les sentiments qui obscurcissaient son jugement et sourit à la jeune femme :

« Merci ça me fait plaisir ce que vous me dites. J'ai vraiment hâte de connaître ça. Et sinon alors comment ils s'appellent ? »

Il sentit une pointe de plaisir en remarquant la légère crispation de Myrandha lorsqu'il revint sur le sujet principal de la conversation.

« Ah euh oui excuses moi. La fille qui aime les chevaux s'appelle Raven, Le monsieur riche Griffin, sa fiancée Huffle et le docteur qui s'occupe de Raven c'est Sylther.

— Merci, souris le brun, et il se passe quoi après ?

— Et bien vois-tu, Griffin commence à passer plus de temps avec Raven pour l'aider à aller mieux et ça ne plait pas à Huffle qui s'énerve contre lui et elle s'en va plusieurs jours. Là où j'en suis Sylther parle à Raven de Griffin et lui dit que sa famille est assez méchante avec les gens qui sont pas aussi riche qu'eux et qu'elle devrait faire attention parce que peut-être qu'il se moque d'elle dans son dos et qu'il fait ça juste pour que les journaux disent du bien de lui.

— Et c'est vrai ? Griffin est vraiment si méchant ? fit mine d'être surpris Aidan

— Je ne sais pas encore mais il n'en a pas l'air. Peut-être que c'est juste Sylther qui est jaloux tu en dis quoi ? cligna de l'œil la conteuse

— Si il est jaloux comme ça alors c'est que c'est lui qui est méchant ! Mais sinon Raven elle a plus mal à sa joue ?

— Sa joue ? Tu veux plutôt dire son dos non ? Et oui elle a encore mal mais c'est pour ça qu'elle va voir encore le docteur. »

À ces mots Aidan eu un sourire triomphant en regardant l'adulte. Voilà l'erreur qu'il attendait ! Elle était prise au piège !

« Donc elle n'a rien à la joue ? C'est pas ce que vous m'aviez dit la semaine dernière.

— Oh euh j'ai dû me tromper en t'en parlant, pâlit-elle.

— Et le dessin sur votre livre ne fait pas vraiment penser à un roman d'amour vous trouvez pas ? »

Myrandha se figea en regardant son patient surprise. Ce dernier la regardait fier de lui d'avoir réussi à trouver la faille de son mensonge et sûr d'avoir remporté le match. Expression qui se fana un peu lorsque, se reprenant, elle l'interrogea d'une voix qui avait perdu de sa bienveillance, bien que teinté de peur.

« Que veux dire par "le dessin sur votre livre" ?

— Euh… Je parle du bâton et de l'os croisé avec les trois étoiles au bout du bâton.

— Ce n'est pas possible... Comment est-ce que tu peux voir ça ? Tu devrais voir une simple couverture blanche avec écris en rouge _L'accident d'une vie_. Pourquoi…

— Je "devrais voir" ? l'interrompis le noiraud, Pourquoi je "devrais voir" ? »

Remarquant sa bourde, l'infirmière se tut. Elle semblait en proie à un dilemme et regardait l'enfant en se mordillant la lèvre comme si elle était inquiète. Aidan lui ne comprenait pas sa réaction et ses phrases n'avaient aucun sens. Il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était un problème qu'il ait découvert qu'elle ne lisait pas un roman à l'eau de rose mais un livre de médecine. Et le fait qu'elle dise qu'il aurait dû voir autre chose comme si elle avait caché la véritable nature du livre. C'était incohérent avec la façon dont elle avait agi tous le long de la semaine lorsqu'elle lisait. Rien ne cachait la couverture du livre, elle parcourait le livre sans rien dissimuler et sans s'inquiéter que quelqu'un ne voit l'ouvrage ainsi, alors pourquoi raconter qu'il devait logiquement apercevoir quelque chose.

« Comment auriez-vous fait pour cacher votre couverture ? Vous avez jamais fait comme si vous la cachiez. A moins qu'il n'y ait eu un papier collé sur la couverture tout le monde pouvait voir le dessin dont j'ai parlé, mais vous ne vous êtes jamais inquiété de s'il y avait ce papier ce qui veux dire qu'il devait pas y en avoir. Alors comment ? Quel est votre tour de magie ? »

Cette dernière phrase eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Myrandha qui eut un sursaut violent et bafouilla rapidement avec un rire nerveux:

« Magie ? Mais non de quoi tu parles ! Tout le monde sait que la magie n'existe pas à part dans l'imaginaire. Arrêtes de dire des bêtises je ne suis ni magicienne ni sorcière ni rien de tout cela. »

Tout en disant cela elle avait levé sa main dans ses cheveux retenus dans un chignon typiquement asiatique avec les deux baguettes de bois se croisant. Et tout fût clair. Le livre qu'elle ne cachait pas, sa panique au fait qu'il puisse découvrir la véritable nature du livre, sa réaction lorsqu'il avait mentionné par automatisme la magie sans à proprement parler de la vraie magie, son envie de lui faire avouer que la magie n'existait pas, les morceaux de bois retenus dans ses cheveux. Tous les éléments se reliaient entre eux pour ne former plus qu'un ensemble cohérent. C'est bouche bée et une étincelle d'excitation brillant dans ses yeux, qu'il laissa échapper :

« Vous aussi vous en êtes une ? »

L'agitation qui parcourait la jeune femme se tut. Elle s'immobilisa semblant ne pas vouloir comprendre ce que venait de dire Aidan. Plusieurs fois elle ouvrit la bouche, voulant sans doute dire quelque chose, mais la refermait presque immédiatement sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Pour l'enfant, si cette réaction n'était qu'une réponse positive à son interrogation, il n'en fut tout de même pas moins surpris. Il se doutait bien ne pas être le seul sorcier existant, mais il ne s'attendait pas à en rencontrer un ou plutôt une si tôt après sa découverte. C'était réellement une chance inouïe.

[ _Grâce à des évènements particuliers, vous gagnez 1 point de Chance_ ]

Ignorant la fenêtre qu'il ferma, il prit pitié de l'infirmière qui avait buggé et l'interpella :

« Myrandha ? Vous allez bien ?

— Si je vais bien ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Tu sais la peur que tu m'as faite ? Pour te retrouver ici tu ne dois pas être un sang-pur donc je suppose que tu dois être un sang-mêlé mais ton père ou ta mère ne t'a jamais appris le signe ou quoi ? C'est la première chose qu'apprennent les nés-moldu en apprenant qu'ils sont sorciers !

— Hein ? De qu…

— Le signe qu'on utilise quand il y a des moldus qui peuvent nous voir ou nous entendre pour savoir si oui ou non la personne est bien un sorcier. Ce signe là ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle remonta sa mains droite au niveau du ventre en repliant son pouce, son auriculaire et ne laissant que la première phalange de son majeur, formant une sorte de M. Aidan retint le geste malgré sa confusion et tenta de s'expliquer :

« Excusez-moi Myrandha mais je comprends pas de quoi vous parlez. Je suis un sorcier ? C'est quoi un sang-pur et un sangs-mêlés ? Et un moldu ? Et il y a beaucoup d'autres sorciers ?

— Attends tu ne sais rien ?

— Non je suis le seul qui ait des pouvoirs dans ma famille. Et papa et maman ne savent pas que j'en ai même si ils ont remarqué plusieurs fois quand quelque chose de bizarre arrivait. »

Le garçon préférait jouer la carte de la prudence en dissimulant au mieux le fait qu'il sache être un sorcier. Il voulait faire croire à la jeune femme qu'il pensait n'avoir que de simples pouvoirs magiques sans savoir ce qu'ils signifiaient. En effet, au vu de comment elle en avait parlé jusqu'à maintenant il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir de nombreuses autres personnes ayant formé toute une communauté. Or si celle-ci était cachée il aurait été bien trop étrange qu'il sache ce qu'il était sans lien avec cette communauté.

« Tu es né-moldu ? Mince alors si je m'étais attendue à ça… Il va falloir que je t'explique tout et je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver réellement. Pour répondre à tes premières questions, je pense que oui tu es un sorcier. Il t'est déjà arrivé des trucs étranges non ?

— Oui depuis très longtemps. Une fois j'ai transformé le masque que papa avait mis pour me faire peur en poussière et une autre fois je me suis téléporté derrière… derrière eux… » avoua Aidan son sourire se fanant sur ses dernier mots « Ou alors il y a aussi la fois où j'ai failli faire tomber la pile d'assiette que maman avait préparée pour mettre sur la table quand il y avait mes tontons et tatas. Quand elle est tombée le sol est devenu tout mou comme un matelas et aucune assiette s'est cassée.

— C'est de la très grande magie accidentelle que tu as fait là Aidan. Tu dois être très puissant. Et ça prouve que tu es un sorcier. Maintenant tu dois comprendre qu'au Moyen-âge, les sorciers n'étaient pas aimés par les gens qui n'avaient aucuns pouvoirs, les moldus. Ils avaient peur de nous et du coup ils nous tuaient. C'est pour ça que maintenant on se cache.

— Mais maintenant vous croyez qu'ils vont encore essayer de nous tuer ? s'enquit Aidan, Même si on leur montre qu'on est gentils et qu'on veut pas leur faire de mal ?

— C'est plus compliqué que ça Aidan. Le monde n'est pas noir et blanc tu sais ? Il est composé d'une myriade de nuances de gris. Myriade est un synonyme d'infinité. Il existe chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus des gens très méchants. Et justement j'allais te parler de ça un peu en répondant à tes deux autres questions. Chez les sorciers, le sang est quelque chose de très important. Du moins pour certaines personnes. C'est pour cela que l'on catégorise les gens selon trois "types". Les sang-pur sont ceux qui viennent d'une famille de sorcier et dont les ancêtres n'auraient jamais épousé de moldu. Les sangs-mêlés sont les personnes qui ont soit un parent moldu, soit un parent né moldu. On les appelle comme ça car ils auraient un mélange de sang sorcier et non sorcier. Enfin les nés-moldu sont des enfants qui comme toi ou moi ont leurs deux parents qui sont moldus. Il s'agit d'un phénomène moins rare que ce que les sang-pur souhaiteraient faire croire.

— Je comprends mais c'est qui les méchants alors ?

— Comme je t'ai dit il y a des méchants mais ils ne sont pas tous tout noir. Comme les gentils ne sont pas tous sans reproches. Mais pour te répondre, les sang-pur se pensent supérieurs aux autres "types" parce que le fait que toute leur famille soit sorcière signifie pour eux qu'ils sont privilégiés et plus puissant que les autres. Ils pensent que comme ils sont meilleurs, les moldus devraient s'incliner devant eux et les nés-moldu ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'apprendre la magie.

— Donc les sang-pur sont méchants ?

— Pas tous mais certains oui.

— Et ils pensent quoi des sangs-mêlés ?

— Pour eux les sangs-mêlés sont plus méritants que les nés-moldu mais ils leurs sont quand même inférieurs parce qu'ils ont du sang moldu qui coule en eux.

— Je comprends peut être pas tout mais pour moi, ils sont complètement débile. »

Cette affirmation fit éclater de rire l'infirmière suivie de près par Aidan. Elle lui proposa ensuite de lui parler un peu plus du monde de la magie lorsqu'elle viendrait lui apporter son repas le soir avant de sortir avec le plateau repas vide. Elle n'avait plus besoin de le surveiller mais le docteur Maureau pensait que la compagnie silencieuse de l'infirmière aidait son jeune patient à se remettre de ses épreuves. Ainsi elle continuait à venir jour après jour pour lui tenir compagnie.

Souriant de bonheur, Aidan s'allongea sur son lit en regardant ses mains. Un nouveau pas de géant dans sa quête de réponses. Il était sûr que Myrandha pourrait l'aider avec ses questions sur ce nouvel univers qui s'ouvrait à lui. Il allait pouvoir devenir plus fort. En parlant de ça, il repensa aux points de [ _Statistique_ ] qu'il avait obtenus dans la matinée et qu'il n'avait toujours pas répartis. Il ordonna donc l'ouverture de ceux-ci pour s'en occuper immédiatement. Il possédait 15 points à ajouter de la manière qu'il le souhaitait. Sachant qu'il allait bientôt sortir de l'hôpital, et qu'il retournerait à l'école, il se doutait devoir retrouver quelques-uns de ses détracteurs. Pour cette raison, il décida d'augmenter à nouveau sa [ _Discrétion_ ] de 5 la faisant monter à 20 de base. Il choisit aussi de monter sa [ _Vitesse_ ] à 25, sa [ _Constitution_ ] à 20 et son [ _Agilité_ ] à 13. Cela lui donnait désormais ceci :

[ _Statistiques_ ]

[ _Agilité : {13} {+34,78%} {0} {19}_ ]

[ _Dextérité : {6} {+3,85%} {0} {7}_ ]

[ _Vitesse : {23} {+29,27%} {0} {36}_ ]

[ _Discrétion : {20} {+24,10%} {0} {27}_ ]

[ _Force : {7} {+20,84%} {0} {9}_ ]

[ _Endurance : {21} {+41,47%} {0} {32}_ ]

[ _Constitution : {20} {+28,04%} {4} {32}_ ]

[ _Perception : {16} {+6,73%} {0} {17}_ ]

[ _Intelligence : {10} {+22,86%} {0} {13}_ ]

[ _Sagesse : {11} {+43,51%} {0} {17}_ ]

[ _Charisme : {5} {+15,83%} {0} {8}_ ]

[ _Magie : {16} {+2,14%} {0} {17}_ ]

[ _Chance : {11} {+0%} {0} {11}_ ]

Pouvoir voir ainsi ses forces et ses faiblesses le rassurait car cela lui permettait d'avoir une idée de comment faire pour se débloquer d'une situation. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir d'ici et commencer son entraînement. Peut-être que le monde extérieur avait "changé" maintenant qu'il avait ses pouvoirs. Il allait peut être découvrir des donjons, des créatures monstrueuses à détruire pour gagner de l'expérience comme dans _Prolister_. Il espérait sincèrement parce que sinon il ne savait pas comment il monterait de niveau. Il n'aurait pas toujours des quêtes majeures pour gagner assez d'expérience pour monter de presque deux niveaux.

Qui plus est, l'enfant se demandait s'il devrait parler de ses nouveaux pouvoirs à Myrandha. Il était un sorcier certes mais est-ce que tous les sorciers avaient la même capacité ? Tous pouvaient-ils gagner de l'expérience, monter de niveau et autres ? Il attendrait peut-être d'en savoir plus sur eux avant de déterminer si oui ou non il lui en ferait part.

Jugeant que sa barre de [ _PM_ ] était assez remontée, celle-ci étant à environ cinquante pourcent, il utilisa sa [ _Copie spirituelle_ ] sur la tablette où étaient posés ses repas. Il augmenta ainsi sa connaissance de l'objet d'un quart de pourcent. Depuis qu'il avait créé sa compétence, il l'utilisait sur cet objet quand il n'en avait pas d'autres à disposition pour le compléter le plus possible. C'était inutile mais au moins cela lui permettait d'augmenter sa [ _Magie_ ] tout en gagnant de l'expérience sur sa compétence.

Alors qu'il fermait la fenêtre qui s'était ouverte suite à l'activation de son pouvoir, ses parents entrèrent dans la chambre accompagnés de son médecin.

« Bonjour papa ! Bonjour maman ! Vous savez quoi ? Je vais bientôt pouvoir sortir !

— Le docteur Maureau nous l'a déjà dit mon chéri. Tout est prêt à la maison pour ton retour, répondit Brenna en l'embrassant.

— Mais avant ça j'aimerais faire un dernier examen. J'en ai déjà parlé à ton papa et ta maman donc la salle est prête. Tu veux bien te lever et venir avec nous ? Ça ne devrait pas être long. Une demi-heure, trois quarts d'heure grand maximum, précisa l'homme à la carrure impressionnante.

— D'accord ! »

Se levant d'un bon, Aidan suivit le médecin non sans remarquer la main de son père posée sur l'épaule de sa mère en train de la serrer. Il devait être inquiet à l'idée que le test ne se passe pas bien et qu'ils aient une mauvaise nouvelle à la fin. Souriant d'une confiance qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui il rassura ses géniteurs :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas tout vas très bien ! Je suis sûr que demain matin je serai à la maison avec vous ! »

Il ne pouvait en être autrement après tout s'il restait réellement un problème autre que son [ _Cœur magique endommagé_ ], le jeu l'en aurait notifié. A moins qu'il n'y ait un moyen que les… moldus s'il se souvenait bien, ne puisse détecter ceci. Auquel cas il était réellement dans de beau draps étant donné qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de rétablir son effet. Mais bon il ne s'en faisait pas trop. Les sorciers avaient réussi à se cacher des non-sorciers et ce depuis le moyen âge. Cela voulait surement dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas voir qu'il était encore "malade".

Ils pénétrèrent bientôt dans une salle vitrée possédant plusieurs appareils mystérieux. Maureau se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'un d'eux et se retourna vers l'enfant en souriant doucement pour le rassurer. Dans ses mains se tenait une sorte de capuche faite de plusieurs câbles électriques et de ventouses.

« Ceci est un électroencéphalographe. Il va nous permettre d'enregistrer l'activité de ton cerveau pour voir s'il n'y a aucune séquelle que l'on n'aurait pas encore détectée. Tu vas le porter et agir normalement pendant un moment et moi je vais faire attention aux résultats. Tu peux discuter avec tes parents comme si tu n'étais pas en train de faire cet examen. »

Il acquiesça tandis que le médecin plaçait l'appareil sur son crâne et faisait adhérer les ventouses. L'homme expliquait en même temps le fonctionnement de la machine afin de rassurer son patient qui pourtant ne ressentait qu'une légère appréhension au fait qu'ils puissent découvrir le fait qu'il soit sorcier.

Une fois que tout fut prêt il sourit en discutant avec ses parents de tout ce qu'ils allaient faire quand il rentrerait. Son père lui expliqua comment il avait aménagé la petite salle où il pratiquait l'escrime afin d'avoir un lieu optimal pour ses futurs cours. Il présenta également le programme qu'il avait commencé à concevoir sur un an avec les nombreux exercices qui lui permettraient de s'améliorer au plus rapidement.

Sa mère, elle, le tenait contre son corps en le serrant, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe et ne disparaisse. Malgré sa gêne, Aidan la laissait faire comprenant parfaitement qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée après son long sommeil forcé, et que ça ne serait pas en seulement une semaine qu'elle ne s'inquièterait plus. Écoutant à moitié, il retomba dans ses réflexions héroïques. Il fallait qu'il devienne fort pour eux. Pour ne plus les inquiéter. Il fallait qu'il surpasse tout le monde sur cette Terre pour ne plus être en danger et pour protéger sa famille des sentiments qu'elle avait expérimenté au cours du dernier trimestre. Pour cela il deviendrait le plus puissant sorcier qui n'ait jamais existé et il ferait en sorte d'arrêter tous les méchants de ce monde. Dès que possible il parlerait à Myrandha des sorciers et lui demanderait si elle pouvait lui apprendre la magie. Peu lui importait le secret de l'existence des sorciers et le danger auquel il s'exposerait. Il ne se révèlerait qu'une fois qu'il serait assez fort pour se protéger. Il ne serait même peut être pas obligé de se proclamer sorcier selon la magie qu'il décidait d'utiliser. S'il parvenait à son objectif actuel qui était de reproduire les deux pouvoirs basiques de Shiro et Archer de Fate Unlimited Blade Works, à savoir le Tracing renommé en [ _Copie Spirituelle_ ] et la Projection, il pourrait même prétendre un quelconque procédé scientifique qui lui aurait permis d'arriver à ce résultat.

De leurs côtés, Mr. et Mrs. Arthus avaient remarqué que leur fils s'était à nouveau fait pensif. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne faisait plus du tout attention à ce qui l'entourait, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant l'accident. Inquiets, ils regardèrent en direction du docteur Maureau qui leur fit un petit sourire en secouant la tête pour les rassurer. Tout était normal il n'était pour l'instant pas sujet à une quelconque hallucination. Mis en confiance, ils secouèrent un peu Aidan qui, honteux de s'être laissé absorber par son esprit, rougit avant de se concentrer pour reprendre la conversation, faisant attention à ne plus se laisser distraire de l'après-midi.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, le médecin lui avait enlevé l'électroencéphalographe et avait donné son autorisation pour qu'ils retournent dans la chambre de l'enfant, où ils attendirent les résultats du test avec plus ou moins d'appréhension. Ceux-ci détermineraient si oui ou non la famille allait pouvoir enfin se retrouver et se réunir enfin hors du milieu hospitalier qui était devenu leur quotidien trois mois plus tôt. Aidan redoutait qu'on ne lui annonce qu'il allait devoir rester ici encore quelques temps. Il essayait de se rassurer en se persuadant que s'il y avait réellement un problème, le jeu l'en aurait informé ce qui n'était jamais arrivé autrement que pour sa perte musculaire, mais malgré tout son pragmatisme, il ressentait cette petite pointe glaciale qui lui transperçait le cœur.

Enfin, deux heures plus tard, on toqua à la porte de la pièce. Les deux adultes et l'enfant se redressèrent en autorisant la personne à entrer. Le docteur Maureau le fit sans attendre avec un air triste.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Laquelle faut-il que je vous dise en premier ?

— La bonne s'il vous plait. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de pouvoir l'apprécier à sa juste valeur si elle venait en second. demanda Christopher après avoir interrogé ses proches du regard

— Les résultats du test sont revenus négatifs. Tu n'as aucun problème Aidan et pourra quitter l'hôpital dès demain. Par contre nous n'aurons plus la joie de te voir tous les jours mon cher patient préféré. »

Des cris de joie retentirent et le médecin reçu très vite un boulet de canon dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle un instant. Après un regard interrogatif aux deux parents, il souleva le jeune Arthus et le serra dans ses bras, heureux de le voir s'en aller mais ressentant une pointe de tristesse. Il s'était attaché à cet acharné tu travail et il allait lui manquer le bougre. Il sentit le visage de l'enfant se déplacer et les mots qu'il perçu ensuite l'émurent bien plus qu'il n'aurait osé l'admettre.

« Vous allez me manquer vous et Myrandha. Vous êtes les premières personnes que je pourrais appeler mes amis même si vous êtes des adultes. J'espère vous revoir un jour en dehors de l'hôpital. »

Mr. et Mrs. Arthus sourirent devant la scène devant eux avant d'affirmer que le médecin ayant sauvé leur prince serait le bienvenu pour un repas un de ces jours. Les remerciant, il prit ensuite congé prétextant d'autres patients à voir.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Si vous avez des questions ou des théories quelconques, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je serais heureux de vous répondre. Je ne vous garantis pas cependant de vous donner toutes les réponses ou vous spoiler la suite du récit. Où serait l'amusement de vous faire réfléchir si je le faisais ? Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine fois !


End file.
